Recuperando lo Perdido
by eliziiitha99
Summary: Bella, una hermosa y alegre joven, consigue su primer empleo, sin saber que esto sera el inicio de una gran aventura. Ahí conoce a su jefe, un hombre oscuro, solitario, frío, con varios secretos. Bella podría ser la luz de su vida, y su salvación. Un maravilloso fanfic Rumbelle lleno de aventuras, secretos y confesiones. La mayoria de los caps seran T pero podrian llegar unos M.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana era especial, el sol lanzaba su leve resplandor a través de la ventana, el olor a chocolate caliente se entremezclaba con el de los panquecitos recién horneados, se escuchaba el bello canto de los pajarillos en el aire. No podía ser más perfecto. Esa mañana una hermosa dama acababa de despertar.

Se retiró las lagañas de los ojos y se levantó para darse un baño. La mujer de 23 años estaba especialmente feliz, ese mismo día empezaría su búsqueda por un trabajo, si, su primer trabajo! Si tuviera suerte, ese mismo día, Bella tendría su primer empleo y podría aportar algo económico a la familia.

Después de salir de la ducha, bajo a tomar el desayuno, ahí estaban sus padres y su hermano menor Freddie. A sus padres no les parecía una buena idea que Bella consiguiera un trabajo, para su padre eso no estaba bien, una mujer no tendría que hacer lo que debería hacer un hombre; pero conocía a su hija y ella no lo obedecería con esa petición, así que solo le quedaba apoyarla.

Enseguida tocaron a la puerta, Bella ya se imaginaba quien seria, y acertó. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba él, su prometido, Gastón. No pudo más que recibirlo con una sonrisa iluminada, y unas mejillas coloradas. A pesar de que no lo amaba sabía que era lo mejor, ya que sus padres lo simpatizaban. Él realmente la quería y habían sido novios desde la preparatoria.

Gastón ingreso al hogar, sonrió y saludo a toda la familia de su prometida. Los padres de Bella al verlo, sonrieron de inmediato, para ellos él era el joven perfecto para su hija: era apuesto, inteligente, y la quería como era. Aunque había una persona que no se encontraba muy feliz.  
Freddie observo de pies a cabeza al prometido de Bella, sinceramente jamás le había agradado, y ahora menos; no se lo imaginaba casado con su hermana, eran demasiado contrarios.

El joven pidió a Belle poder hablar a solas, a lo que ella por impulso de sus padres, tuvo que aceptar, aunque se sentía presionada, desde pequeña siempre la enseñaron a tratar de tomar cada situación con una sonrisa, al menos para no herir a la gente.

Al estar solos en el amplio y bello jardín de la casa lo primero que hizo Gastón fue robarle un beso en la boca, a lo cual Bella no pudo aguantar soltar una lágrima, no solo porque le daba sin querer falsas esperanzas de amarlo, sino también porque le disgustaban sus besos, por alguna razón tan simple: no sentía nada, eran besos secos, al menos para ella. Por suerte, Gastón no parecía notarlo.

Pero para desgracia de Bella, tenía que soportar besarlo, seguirle el juego y fingir cada vez que lo veía.

Fue entonces cuando Gastón empezó a hablar:

"Belle ya hemos salido largo tiempo y me encanta pasar contigo, a tu familia y a mí nos agrada estar unidos y quisiera pedirte hacer formal nuestro compromiso"

"No estoy segura Gastón, bueno, mis padres están fascinados contigo, pero no sé lo que creería Freddie, realmente no sé si este listo para la noticia".

"Sé que lo entenderá" -"¿Y si no lo hace?" –"Me ganaré su confianza, intentaré todo lo que haga falta para que me acepte". –"Pero…" –"Bella, te amo, si tú también me amas debemos intentarlo, juntos".

Bella no lo amaba, pero tenía que hacerlo; su padre tenía cáncer, le habían diagnosticado que solo duraría un par de años, el tiempo era oro, y su sueño era verla casada; no había mejor opción que Gastón.

-"Está bien Gastón, tienes razón; es hora de anunciarles a mis padres nuestro compromiso". Gastón se mostró muy feliz en cuanto escuchó estas palabras, aunque Bella no lo parecía en absoluto; en realidad, no lo estaba.

Al llegar a la cocina, estaba presentes los demás miembros de la familia, los padres de Bella ansiosos por lo que tenían que decirles, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de Freddie. Al estar todos reunidos, Gastón les anuncio que deseaba casarse con Bella.

Estaba algo confundida, pero aun así trato de ocultar la serie de sentimientos que se combinaban en su interior… enojo, tristeza, preocupación. Ahora tendría que casarse, por su padre y el bien de ella misma. Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un ser oscuro?

Capítulo 2: trabajo

Al salir de su casa aquella sorpresiva mañana, lo último que Bella vio dentro fue la gran sonrisa de sus padres y el desconsuelo y decepción de su hermano de 18 años y medio. Al ir caminando por la calle pensaba en lo ocurrido, y en lo pasaría en un futuro, trataba de imaginarse teniendo un familia con Gastón. Intentaba todo lo posible para no estar preocupada, para no pensar en si misma antes que en su familia.

Fue entonces cuando un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus bellos ojos azules, demostrando su tristeza e indecisión y humedeciendo un mechón de su brillante y sedoso cabello castaño.

Enseguida, después de secar sus ojos y limpiar su rostro, fue cuando se dirigió a buscar un empleo; había varios anuncios buscando jóvenes para distintos trabajos: secretarias, asistentes, vendedoras, maestras, niñeras, enfermeras, pero no le llamaban mucho la atención realmente y no tenía los requisitos que se requerían para trabajarlos.

Fue entonces cuando encontró un pequeño, bien diseñado, y resumido anuncio que decía:

"_Nuevo restaurante Ginos._

_Calle: Florida Num. 352_

_Horario: Lunes a Sábado_

_2:00a.m.-11:00p.m._

_**Se solicitan meseros(as).**__"_

Ese era el trabajo para ella! Siempre le habían encantado las películas de restaurantes, siempre le había fascinado ir a cenar a restaurantes, y siempre se había interesado en cómo trabajan allí, era el trabajo ideal para ella. Estaba decidido, tenía que conseguir un empleo en ese restaurante sin importar lo que suceda.

Enseguida apuntó la dirección que señalaba el anuncio y el horario en que se atendía, estaba sumamente emocionada. Reviso su reloj, todavía eran solo las 12:00 del mediodía "Bueno, antes de presentarme a solicitar el trabajo tengo que comer algo". Se dijo a si misma con muchas esperanzas en su cabeza, tanto que hasta olvidó lo sucedido esa misma mañana en su casa con Gastón.

A los pocos minutos se encontró con una joven de cabello marrón con algunas mechas de color rojo, era muy guapa y al parecer amable, así que decidió preguntarle donde podría comer algo por allí.

"Hola"-"Hola"-"Disculpa, hay algún lugar en donde pueda almorzar algo por aquí cerca?"- "Pero por supuesto! Esta el restaurante de desayunos Granny's, allí hacen los mejores desayunos que te puedas imaginar! De hecho me dirijo para allá, veras ahí trabajo. Te puedo llevar si quieres." –"Claro, muchas gracias…"-"Ruby, mi nombre es Ruby".-"Ruby, me llamo Bella".-"Gusto en conocerte Bella".

Al llegar al restaurante, una señora mayor que parecía conocer a Ruby la llamo enseguida, en un tono un poco molesta. "Tengo que trabajar Bella, enseguida tomare tu orden" dijo mientras iban a la parte trasera, donde se encontraba la cocina.

Después de haber almorzado, en lo que llegaba la hora de irse, Bella empezó a platicar con Ruby, claro mientras no tuviera que atender a algún cliente.

"Dices que quieres trabajar en un restaurante de lujo!? Eso es fabuloso!" decía Ruby al haber oído lo que Bella hacía en el pueblo. "Y como se llama"-"Es un restaurante nuevo, se llama Ginos" De pues de haber escuchado el nombre de aquel restaurante el rostro de Ruby se oscureció. Realmente había oído bien? Ginos? El restaurante del hombre más oscuro y loco de Storybrook? No podía permitir que su nueva amiga fuera a trabajar a un lugar en donde solo encontraría dolor y sufrimiento.

"No trabajes ahí Bella!"-"Pero por qué? Siempre he querido trabajar en un restaurante y ahora puedo hacerlo"-"No lo entiendes, ese restaurante…" comenzó explicando Ruby. "Pertenece al ser más oscuro, solitario y aterrador que puedas conocer, y aun peor, es el dueño de todo Storybrook!"-"como que el dueño de todo Storybrook?"-"Si, es el hombre más adinerado de todo el pueblo y todas las casas, los negocios y terrenos le pertenecen, y él es peor de todo lo que hayas visto en un hombre-"No lo creo! Voy a comprobarlo por mi propia cuenta!". Dijo Bella saliendo a toda rapidez del restaurante, dejando pagado lo que había consumido. "Oscuro? Solitario? Aterrador? Tonterías! No puede ser más que un simple hombre serio y exigente!" Se dijo a si misma al dirigirse a la dirección del restaurante.


	3. Cap 3: Un hombre con muchos misterios

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie "Once Upon A Time", de ABC Estudios, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar un fanfic.

**Bueno, espero que hasta ahora mi novela los vaya atrapando y apantallando, (bueno talvez no apantallando) comenten lo que les gustaría que pasara… Gracias**

**En busca de lo perdido**

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo empleo, viejo amigo.**

Al llegar, vio como todo era elegantísimo, el diseño, el acomodo, los objetos. Todo era digno de un multimillonario. Talvez en eso Ruby tenía razón, era sin duda el hombre más rico de todo Storybrook.

Pero todavía faltaba comprobar si realmente era el tipo oscuro y siniestro que había mencionado.

Enseguida se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser las oficinas, había solo un par de personas formadas para el empleo, aunque se veían nerviosas a Bella no pareció importarle, estaba decidida a conocer a ese hombre aterrador y solitario en persona. Había un joven que parecía estar arreglando todo lo que tuviese que ver con las solicitudes de trabajo. Bella se acercó a él.

–"Buenas tardes, estoy interesada en el trabajo de mesera. Me podría dar informes por favor?"-"claro, solo llene esta solicitud y fórmese en la fila" dijo al momento de darle una hoja con varios requerimientos. –"En cuanto llegue su turno mi patrón en persona le hará una entrevista"-"Muchas gracias" respondió Bella en cuanto se dirigió a una mesita cercana a rellenar la solicitud.

En cuanto la llenó con todo lo que debía escribir fue hacia la pequeña fila con solo una persona en ella. "Suerte" pensó enseguida., aunque sus pensamientos pronto serian interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose bruscamente. "Y no vuelva aquí!" eso fue lo que se escuchó de adentro de tan misteriosa habitación.

-"Que fue lo que pasó?" pregunto confusa la persona que se encontraba delante de Bella en la fila.

–"Ese hombre es un total grosero! Desde que mencioné que no empecé mis estudios de la preparatoria todo siguió mal, y al decirle que buscaba el empleo solo por trabajar y ganar dinero, y que no sentía nada por este tipo de empleos; se enfureció y me saco casi a patadas de ahí! definitivamente no voy a trabajar con un hombre así!" dijo totalmente confundida y enojada aquella mujer.-"Yo tampoco!"-menciono el otro mientras ambos salían a toda prisa de las oficinas.

Bella solo se quedó escuchando, ¿era verdad lo que escuchaba? ¿Realmente era un hombre egoísta y grosero? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.-"siguiente"- al escuchar esta palabra proveniente del cuarto sombrío la piel se le erizó, se llenó de nervios y un leve escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. "Bueno, tengo que intentar… tu puedes bella!" se dijo tratando de animarse a sí misma. Juntó todo el valor dentro de ella y se abalanzó dentro de aquel cuarto extraño.

Al entrar vio hacia todos lados, vio un escritorio, una silla, un armario, una modesta salita y un archivero. Lo único que no veía era al que podría llegar a ser su futuro jefe. –"Te ves nerviosa, querida" se escuchó una voz proveniente del ventanal que Bella no había visto aun, enseguida volteo asustada por la enorme sorpresa. Entonces observo al hombre mientras caminaba hacia ella. No parecía algo oscuro, escalofriante o tenebroso, se veía más bien tierno, amable y en cierta forma… guapo. "Calma Bella, estas comprometida" pensó para sí misma al instante.

"Supongo que vienes a buscar un empleo, no es así?" Enseguida despertó de sus pensamientos, si realmente quería el trabajo debía concentrarse, y no estar pensando en el físico de su jefe. Pero era casi imposible no hacerlo, tenía un cabello un poco grisiento y lacio, un tono de piel levemente moreno y unos ojos cafés tan profundos en los que Bella parecía perderse. "sí, estoy interesada en trabajar aquí". Estaba nerviosa, insegura de si había seleccionado as palabras correctas, según lo que había escuchado, un paso en falso y todo se vendría abajo.

"Bueno…" comenzó diciendo el hombre. "Quisiera ver tu solicitud elaborada" menciono mientras se sentaba en la silla en frente de su escritorio y se colocaba sus gafas. "Toma asiento". Al escuchar esto, Bella obedeció de inmediato, esperaba que todo saliera bien. "Bella French" empezó leyendo el papel -"Ese es mi nombre"-"Si, eso es obvio" su cara se tornó confundida, sorprendida y a la vez asustada aunque haber adquirido una sonrisa disimuladamente oculta. "La duda está en porqué solo tiene un apellido?"-"Bueno, mi madre falleció a los pocos días de parto y no hubo oportunidad de que me registraran con su apellido, mi padre se negó a que me pusieran el de otro familiar."

-"Entendido" Realmente había algo raro en el rostro del hombre, parecía como si en verdad la entendiera, como si la conociera de algún sitio. "Bueno, según lo que veo en tu expediente, has tenido casi siempre buenas calificaciones, y tienes la edad de estar en la preparatoria; pero…" la cara de bella se nublo al escuchar ese "pero". "Pero quisiera que me contaras el porqué de tu baja de calificaciones alrededor del 2do año de primaria, si no mucha molestia." En realidad no era molestia, para Bella habría sido peor que la hubieran sacado a patadas.

"Pues, es difícil de decir; fue por causa de un niño que era muy divertido, ha sido el mejor amigo que podría tener. Su problema es que era demasiado travieso y aventurero, y según mis padres, me distraía de mis estudios. Aunque desde hace años que no lo he vuelto a ver". Cada vez que salían las palabras de su boca, una lágrima empezaba a brotar de los ojos de Bella. El hombre misterioso y curioso lo notaba, aunque estaba muy interesado en lo que ella decía, parecía que sus ojos empezaban a sollozar, haciéndolo sentirse intranquilo.

"Bueno, no debería meterme en su vida privada. Lo que realmente me importa es su intelecto.

Después de varias consideraciones, cuestionamientos, aclaraciones y demás, llego el momento inevitable de las 2 preguntas decisivas…

"Bueno, solo hay un par de preguntas que me hace falta hacerle…" menciono el hombre algo impaciente. "Por qué te interesas en este trabajo?" Bella quedó paralizada al momento de escuchar esto. No era esa la misma pregunta a la que no acertó la persona que se había ido furiosa hace un rato? Como la contestaría ella?

Bella decidió decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad; que fue…

"Me interesa el empleo porque quiero poder mantener a mi familia, mi padre morirá por cáncer en un par de años y quiero ser capaz de ayudar en algo a mi madre y mi hermano menor. Además, siempre me he sentido atraída por los restaurantes y todo lo que tiene que ver con ello, la cocina, el trabajo". "Finalmente, dame una razón por la que debería contratarte". Después de pensar unos segundos lo que diría, finalmente con paso seguro, Bella afirmó: "Considero que puedo ser sobresaliente en este trabajo si tan solo se me da una oportunidad.

Después de unos casi insoportables minutos de silencio, el hombre rompió el silencio dando al fin su veredicto. "Bueno, señorita Bella French,… queda usted contratada como mi asistente personal" –"Pero señor, yo solo buscaba un puesto de mesera; no aspiro para tanto". –"Bueno, sus expedientes escolares, además de lo ha mencionado en la entrevista, me dice todo lo contrario, usted aspira para esto y más". -"Muchísimas gracias señor…"-"Sr. Gold"

Al momento en que Gold le dijo su nombre a Bella, lo abrazo llena de emoción y entusiasmo, aunque él lo trataba de ocultar, había una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que una pequeña lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

"Bueno, mejor suéltame antes de que cambie de opinión". Enseguida, Bella avergonzada y apenada lo soltó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. "Preséntate mañana a las 2 de la tarde, sin tardanzas". –"Si señor!" dijo Bella al momento en que salió hacia su casa. En el momento en que Gold ya no la vio, agarro sus cosas y se dirigió algo apresurado a su casa. Al llegar fue directo a su habitación. "Donde esta? Dónde está?!" se dijo desesperado así mismo mientras saqueaba cada uno de sus cajones de ropa y papeles. En un momento pareció tranquilizarse, cuando encontró una vieja foto de hace varios años atrás. La tomo en sus manos y la junto con su pecho. Unos segundos después se dejó caer sobre su cama, había una sonrisa al igual que unas lágrimas de felicidad en su mirada. Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño justo después de pronunciar una sola palabra…"Bella".


	4. Capitulo 4: Pillados in Fraganti

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Repito, tanto en este como en capítulos anteriores,los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie "Once Upon A Time", de ABC Estudios, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar un fanfic.

**Recuperando lo perdido**

**Capítulo 4: Pillados in Fraganti**

Esa mañana, el sol se había ocultado, estaba totalmente nublado; pero aun así el clima era agradable. La enorme casa de Gold era elegante en todos sus sentidos, en la decoración, los arreglos, los muebles y el color. Él se había quedado dormido con la fotografía entre las manos y pensamientos de bella en su cabeza. Empezaba a despertarse poco a poco... mientras sus ojos se abrían recordaba la sonrisa de Bella luego de darle el trabajo, era un abrazo lleno de cariño el que le había dado ese día.

El día pasado en el momento en que leyó su nombre en el papel, su corazón se detuvo. Enserio era Bella? Ahora era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Pero claro, ahora era mayor, era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Desde aquel dia en que la vio afectada, la duda y la culpa siempre lo perseguían.

No pasaba una noche en la cual no pudiese dormir por aquellas pesadillas, y el peor recuerdo de todos… su cojera. Desde aquel casi trágico día, su pierna se fracturó severamente, y nunca volvió a sanar. Tenía muchas preguntas, tantas que sabía que nunca se responderían. Que sería de ella? Lo recordaría acaso? Nunca imagino que el destino los volvería a unir.

Aquel día en que volvía a sentir su tacto, suave y cálido, hizo que su respiración se acelerara, que sus ojos brillaran y se abrieran más de lo normal, que sintiera un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. El tiempo, al menos para él, se detuvo aquel día. Era casi imposible de creer que después de tantos años la volvería a ver. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan triste a la vez en un miso momento.

Sabía que ella aun lo recordaba, aun lo quería y lo extrañaba talvez tanto como el a ella. Era algo que sus ojos y sus lágrimas delataban, y respondían a las dudas de Gold. Esa noche era la primera después de años, en que podía descansar.

No podía pensar en nada más que en ella, en su rostro, sus inolvidables ojos azules y sus bellos labios rojos. Ahora la miraba con otros ojos, muy diferentes a como la veía cuando ella lo reconocía. Pero sabía que tenía que esconderlo, por el bien de todos, de Bella, del mismo y de la persona que ahora lo acompañaba…

Unos minutos más tarde, al ver su reloj, se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde... Eran las 12 del mediodía, y él seguía en cama; había estado tan distraído pensando en Bella, que el tiempo se le había ido volando.

Apresurado y completamente asustado se dedicó a buscar algo u ponerse entre sus innumerables trajes, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar o darse un baño, era muy tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Rumple! Espérame!" –"Lo siento, querida, tendrás que ser más rápida, viene tras de ti!" –"Porque corremos tanto? Que hiciste?"-"Nada realmente, solo corte esta flor para ti! Pero si no te interesa…"-"Espera! Es de mis favoritas". Dijo la pequeña al darle una suave bofetada en el rostro. –"Por qué hiciste eso? Dijiste que era de tus favoritas!" dijo con confusión el niño. –"las flores no son para maltratarse. Si las cortas, mueren." –Realmente nunca voy a entender a las mujeres!.- aquí viene! Tenemos que correr!". "Espera!... Rumple!". Gritaba la niña mientras resbalaba por las escaleras. Rumple logro sujetarla, pero fue en vano; ambos cayeron por las escaleras lastimándose gravemente. La pequeña se golpeó el brazo izquierdo y la cabeza y quedo inconsciente. Al estar tirados en el piso, el niño se dio cuenta que su pierna se había lastimado gravemente, pero había algo que le importaba más que el mismo… -"Bella!".

Bella despertó asustada, hace años que no soñaba con ese horrible accidente en el cual su mejor amigo, había muerto por su culpa. -"Por qué volvió esa pesadilla?" "Por qué ahora?". Pensaba para sí misma. Enseguida, aunque con dudas en la mente, se levantó y se preparó para bañarse.

Después de salir de la ducha, se vistió con una ligera falda corta de un color celeste, una blusa abotonada color blanco y unos tacones altos de un color azul marino. Se peinó una media cola en el cabello, realmente se veía lista para su primer día de trabajo.

Al estar lista, fue directamente a Granny's a desayunar, y talvez, si podía, charlar un rato con Ruby. Llegó, espero a que tomaran su orden, buscaba a Ruby por todos lados con la mirada, pero ella no estaba. Talvez fue a hacer un mandado, o estaba en la cocina, o enferma; o solo no quería hablar con ella ahora. Ni modo, su charla con ella tendría que esperar, faltaban solo 20 minutos para la hora de entrada de su trabajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gold realmente tenia suerte, cuando llego al restaurante solo faltaban 10 minutos para abrir por el momento no había nadie, era normal, ya en pocos días de haber abierto, se acostumbraba a que la mayoría de los empleados llegaran algo tarde; pero él siempre era el primero en llegar con algunos minutos de anticipación.

Al entrar a su elegantísimo restaurante, se dirigió enseguida a su oficina. No quería perder más tiempo del necesario, desde hace años que se había prometido a sí mismo no llegar tarde a ningún lugar, empezar a ser más maduro y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Había pagado un precio muy alto por sus errores en un pasado y no estaba dispuesto a volverlos a cometer. Más bien, estaba decidido a o volverlos a cometer.

Después de unos minutos de haber llegado, escucho la puerta de empleados abrirse, todavía no era el tiempo aproximado de llegada del primer empleado. El primer pensamiento que llego a su cabeza fue que haya sido un animal o un ladrón, pero, que quería un ladrón en la cocina?… robar los utensilios? Llevarse acaso los finos ingredientes procedentes de la India? Solo había una cosa que hacer…

Gold se aferró muy fuerte de su bastón, lo único que detenía su pierna arruinada; se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían varios sonidos.

Estaba completamente dispuesto a golpear hasta dejar inconsciente a cualquiera que se estuviese entrometiendo en su negocio sin una buena razón. Al voltear, el corazón se le detuvo al igual que sus ojos casi se salen de lugar al ver en frente de si, a escasos centímetros de distancia, que el misterioso ladrón, era en realidad solo Bella. Quien pareció haberse asustado también.

-"Buenos días, Sr. Gold" –"Buenos días, Bella. Que haces aquí, todavía no es la hora de entrada". –"Bueno, yo solo no quería llegar tarde mi primer día, así que madrugué. Al llegar vi la puerta abierta y pensé que alguien se podría haber metido a robar, así que entre a investigar y era usted… solo espero no haberlo asustado". –"Asustarme, no para nada, solo detuviste unos segundos mi corazón e hiciste que se cortara mi respiración, eso es todo". Dijo sarcásticamente el hombre. –"Ups, enserio lo siento Sr. Gold, yo realmente no pensé en eso". –"No te preocupes Bella, ya me han sacado varios sustos en toda mi vida". Pronuncio sinceramente Gold. "Bueno, porque no entramos a mi oficina, querida. Talvez pueda ofrecerte algo de té mientras conversamos de tus deberes como mi asistente". –"Por supuesto".

Entraron en la oficina, al parecer no se daban ni la más mínima idea de que estaban completamente solos. El tiempo simplemente paso como si nada. Y los dos, solo charlaban. Poco a poco fue llegando la gente,., el personal, los conserjes, las meseras, lo cocineros etc. Pronto el relajante silencio que había se desvaneció. Fue entonces cuando Bella saco sus cosas más preciadas de su auto y las acomodo en el escritorio que su jefe le había otorgado.

Su espacio era pequeño pero agradable, tenía una silla cómoda un escritorio, a un lado de un pequeño garrafón de agua y un archivero. Estaba un poco sucio, nada que no pudiera arreglarse con una pequeña y breve limpieza antes de empezar a trabajar. Empezó con sacar la basura y decorar con un pequeño ramo de flores, artificiales, seguro.

Pero había un anaquel con cajas arriba, no lo suficientemente pequeño para que las alcanzara, pensó en llamar a su jefe, puesto que hasta ahora era la única persona que conocía del lugar; pero decidió no hacerlo, por lo menos no en su primer día de trabajo. Después de varios minutos de pensar en cómo hacer para resolver su ligero problema una sencilla idea llego a su mente. Enseguida la puso en marcha, solo necesitaba una escalera mediana, aunque talvez no era suficientemente alta para alcanzar las cajas llenas de papeles.

Aquellas cajas se encontraban demasiado alto para ella; las alcanzaba a distinguir por encima del anaquel pero no las podía ni siquiera llegar a tocar con las puntas de los dedos. Aquella situación empezaba a ser desesperante, Bella estaba a punto de rendirse.

-"Creo que no puedes hacer eso sola, querida". Escucho de repente atrás de ella, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse del susto y caer de un salto de la escalera que, aunque no estaba muy alta, un golpe en el lugar menos indicado hubiera significado su muerte. El corazón de Bella se detuvo, no tenía salida, estaba segura que esa caída le dejaría por lo menos varios golpes y moretones graves por todo el cuerpo y mucho dolor que duraría una semana como mínimo. Cerró los ojos para no ver el momento en que cayera al suelo e hiciera el ridículo en frente de cualquier persona que se encontrara ahí.

De pronto, no sintió nada, no había dolor; como podía ser? Estaba segura de que había caído, no había manera de que estuviera flotando en el aire. Miró a su alrededor para encontrase finalmente con el rostro de su salvador, quien estaba realmente asustado. El Sr. Gold. Viéndola con una mirada penetrante, como si no pudiese dejar de solo mirarla, como no hubiera más que ver alrededor; Bella se quedó pasmada, congelada, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, su jefe la había salvado de una dolorosa caída.

Ahora involuntariamente se encontraba entre sus brazos, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo o de la posición que ocupaba, y su falda corta no ayudaba de mucho realmente. El Sr. Gold tenía una mano debajo de su espalda y la otra sosteniendo sus lisas y suaves piernas aunque sinceramente su mano estaba colocada en un punto un poco más alto de las rodillas, la caída se produjo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de planear o siquiera de prepararse para atrapar a la doncella en apuros.

Gold alcanzaba a distinguir el aroma que provenía de Bella, era un dulce olor a flores, rosas, para ser más específico. Simplemente Bella olía maravilloso.

Bella no podía perder la oportunidad de descubrir que aroma tenia Gold, por unos segundos percibió su olor, olía a lavanda fresca y a una serie de aromas entremezclados. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en esta situación tan vergonzosa y a la vez incomoda, solo se observaban. Finalmente Bella rompió el silencio con unas sencillas palabras… -Gracias, me salvaste.

En un instante escucharon a alguien aproximarse, Gold la habría soltado, pero quien quiera que se acercaba lo hizo demasiado rápido como para darles tiempo, y fue en esa posición incómoda en que fueron descubiertos por… el prometido, Gastón.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la situación, pronto, los ojos de Gastón se llenaron de resentimiento, enfado e ira, sinceramente, después de lo que había visto no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo detuviera. Simple y sencillamente no dejaría que alguna persona tocara a su prometida.


	5. Capitulo 5: Sentimientos que desechar

**Descargo de responsabilidad: eta historia es solo un facfic que realice para entretener, divertir y demás. No soy dueña de nada ni nadie de lo que se mencione aquí.**

_**Hola! Vaya! Si me preguntaran por una imagen para representar la impuntualidad, podría mi foto y a un lado la de este fanfic! Espero lo disfruten y comenten que les pareció. Gracias!**_

**Recuperando lo perdido**

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos que desechar**

Los ojos de Gastón se llenaron de ira, enojo, frustración. Como era posible que en este momento viera a Bella, su Bella, ¿en los brazos de otro hombre?; algo que él esperaba impacientemente, pero jamás había logrado alcanzar. Esta situación parecía irreal, increíble, impensable, que una mujer honesta, valiente y responsable como Bella terminara en los brazos de un hombre que no fuese su prometido. Podía esperar muchas cosas de ella, pero… ¿esto? Esto jamás lo imagino de su prometida, quien e estos momentos lo empezaba a decepcionar.

La situación entre bella y el Sr. Gold comenzaba a tornarse un tanto abrumante, desconcertante, incomoda. Bella solo podía quedarse callada y aterrorizada observando la batalla de miradas entre su prometido y su jefe; esperando lo peor. Gold, por su parte, estaba confundido, avergonzado, preocupado. Nunca en su vida había estado cerca de una mujer, al menos no que recordara, Oh! Esperen, acababa de recordar todas aquellas noches al lado de su pareja, si es que así se podría decir.

Aquellos momentos apasionados y emocionantes, ¿cómo podría olvidarlos? En fin, estaba en problemas, junto con bella, no podía distraerse, tenía que estar pensando en que hacer en vez de estar teniendo recuerdos inapropiados. De pronto, volvió a tierra, soltó a Bella de entre sus brazos, debía cuidar su reputación y dignidad antes que nada, no importaban sus sentimientos en este momento en especial. Desde hace años no pensaba en nadie más que el mismo, y de hecho, casi ni el mismo le importaba. Al dejarla caer y pararse sobre sus propios pies, vio como el rostro de Bella se dirigía hacia él, lleno de emociones variadas, confundidas entre sí. Realmente, este momento podría ser la montaña rusa de su dignidad, quería conservar la poca que le quedara. Este silencio comenzaba a tornarse aterrador, esperando lo peor, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Gastón empezó a formar palabras en su mente, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlas, se encontraba en shock, incapaz de moverse, o de hablar. Preferiría que otro comenzara a hablar, para no perder la cordura y gritar a los vientos todo lo que pasara por su mente. Bella, finalmente rompió el silencio escalofriante que había en el lugar…

"Gastón, escucha. Sé que esto no parece nada bueno, pero realmente no es lo que parece. Déjame explicarte y veras que…" "¿Que qué, Bella? ¿Que me estas engañando? Llevamos solo una semana comprometidos, ¿y tú empiezas a serme infiel? O es que este tipo, quienquiera que sea ¿se siente con el derecho de tocarte como si fuera algo para ti?, si es así tendrá que enfrentarse a mi" "No! Eso no fue lo que ocurrió, fue un accidente, yo estaba tratando de alcanzar unas cajas y me caí. Por suerte el Sr. Gold estaba por aquí y pudo atraparme antes de que algo realmente malo me pasara".

"¿En serio? No, espera… dijiste Sr. Gold?" "Eso fue lo que dije" "oh, no sabe cómo lo siento Sr. Gold! Enserio, no sabía que era usted. Perdóneme, no nos haga daño, por favor". "No importa, pero deberías confiar en Bella. Sinceramente, si se van a casar" Su voz se tornó un poco grave en la última parte ¿en serio se iba a casar con este…tonto? "deberías conocerla perfectamente y saber que ella jamás te engañaría." "Si, lo sé. Gracias, Sr. Gold. Ven Bella, nos vamos de aquí".

A pesar de su miedo hacia Gold, no le importaba lo que le dijeran. Para el nadie tenía derecho de decirle que hacer, y menos tratándose de un tema tan delicado para el cómo su prometida. A su punto de vista, no necesitaba conocerla, cuando estuvieran casados haría lo que quisiera con ella, con la seguridad de que no haría nada al respecto. "No! yo me quedo aquí" "Por qué insistes, cariño?" dijo desesperado "Porque aquí trabajo" "Te buscaremos otro trabajo, donde el Sr. Gold no tenga nada que ver" "Que importa si él está aquí?" "créeme, importa mucho, mejor no te resistas" " No! Nadie decide mi destino además de mí!" "Bella, por favor, vámonos" Gold empezaba a enfadarse, no permitiría que la alejaran de su lado, no lo soportaría otra vez, lo aceptaría si ella fuese la que lo decidiera, pero este no era el caso. Debía impedirlo a toda costa, no sabía qué hacer.

Toda su vida había tenido las cosas bajo control, bueno, casi toda su vida; pero ahora era completamente diferente, estaba confundido, y, ¿con miedo? "Tú no llevaras a Bella a ninguna parte" "Y a usted quien le dio derecho? Es mi prometida" "Gastón!?" Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba salir de sus labios, si, era su prometida, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho sobre ella. "Es mi empleada, y lo seguirá siendo, alguien como tú no puede tomar decisiones por ella o por mi" Era en serio! El Sr. Gold parecía entenderla más que su prometido! Y en este momento la estaba defendiendo, de alguna manera, pero lo hacía.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio; Gastón, sin pensar más, sin pensar de hecho, tomo a Bella contra su propia voluntad y se dirigió a la puerta. "Míreme" dijo a Gold retándolo, algo que a él le desagradaba demasiado. Todos sabían que siempre que alguien hacia eso con él, algo horrible le pasaba. No sabían qué, pero no lo volvían a ver, o si lo veían, estaría cambiado por completo e incapaz de decir lo que le haya ocurrido "¡Detente!" dijo Gold. Después de esto, algo extraño y poderoso salió de dentro de él, nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaría ahora. Todos estaban aterrados por lo que veían con sus propios ojos. Gastón cayó derrumbado en el suelo, Bella quedo inconsciente y Gold, aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer, tenía que buscar la manera de solucionarlo. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que pensar en algo. Vio como Gastón lo miraba con odio, miedo y confusión. "¿Qué fue eso? Eres un monstruo. En cuanto salga de aquí le diré a todos lo que has hecho, todo el pueblo te perseguirá"

Gold decidió borrarle a Bella ese momento de su memoria, y otros más. De ahora en adelante, por su propio bien, no podía conocerlo o llevarse bien con él. Pero debía quedarse con ella para protegerla cueste lo que cueste. Así que cabio sus recuerdos de él cómo un hombre amable, dulce y demás, por otro en los que fuera una persona fría, seca, y en cierta forma alguien a quien no querría conocer. Era la única forma de poner a ambos a salvo.

El problema era Gastón, ahora tendría que hacer lo que hacía con los pocos que conocían su poder, permitir que conserve esos recuerdos, que lo atormente por el resto de su vida, pero que no pueda decir a nadie, bajo un hechizo. Poco a poco sus víctimas empezaron a despertar, Gold estaba concentrado en la mirada de Bella, quería verla una vez más antes de que se tornara llena de odio y temor.

Gastón y Gold eran los únicos que sabían lo que había pasado realmente. Gastón se sentía raro, intento mencionar una palabra de lo que paso, pero algo se lo impedía, era como si estuviera amordazado solo con ciertas palabras provenientes de su mente, o con los pensamientos. Bella estaba despierta algo herida, pero despierta. Tenía la duda del porque estaba en el suelo, se sentía algo extraña, no sabía porque, recordaba todo.

Había conocido al Sr. Gold, un hombre sumamente serio, frio, oscuro, tenebroso, solitario. Ella había pedido el empleo de secretaria. Ahora, gracias a sus méritos, excelentes calificaciones y demás, era su asistente personal. Ese día había estado arreglando su pequeño pero apropiado espacio en las oficinas del restaurante. Entones su jefe había estado a punto de salir, cuando su prometido, Gastón llego a interrumpir todo el labor que ella hacia ahí. Entonces, el Sr. Gold intento impedirle la entrada a ese hombre. Pero el peleo y comenzó una guerra ente ambos. Y en un momento de descuido Gastón resbalo sobre ella haciéndola caer en el piso. De seguro eso era lo que había pasado, ¿no?

"Creo que no medí el tamaño de mi fuerza" dijo Gold, tratando de parecer lo más frio posible, y no pedir perdón. "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Bella quedas a cargo en mi ausencia" "Si, Sr. Gold" dijo ella en un tono un tanto confundido. Al ver que ambos hombres salieron por la puerta, se dispuso a terminar su trabajo. Al observar la escalera pensó diciéndose a sí misma "si yo estaba ahí parada, debí haberme caído, no? Que extraño!" entonces solo se encogió de hombros, de seguro se olvidaría de esta pequeña confusión. Siguió trabajando toda la tarde, feliz, conociendo un poco a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Gold se fue a su casa, no debía, pero estaba exhausto, muy cansado, no podía pensar en el trabajo es por eso que dejo a Bella a cargo, sabía que ella era capaz de cumplir con ese cargo al menos un día. Estaba muy confundido, no por sus poderes, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, solo que en ocasiones, cuando no controlaba sus emociones, tampoco sus poderes, y se desbordaban de su cuerpo como ráfagas de viento, provocando daño a quien fuera que estuviese cerca. Por esa razón siempre trataba de ser seco con los demás, de no tener contacto con nadie, de ser frio oscuro y siniestro, como todos decían.

Este día había tenido muchos cambios de humor, felicidad, enojo, tristeza, desesperación, miedo. Pero lo que más le había marcado fue lo cerca que había estado de Bella, como olía, la había tocado, la tenía entre sus brazos. No podía olvidar su mirada, su vos diciéndole: gracias. Ella era un ser de luz, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida. Había sentido sus suaves, delgadas, finas, y sexys piernas; aun por encima de su saco, podía sentir su calor, y ni que decir de lo que había podido tocar con su propia mano.

Esa noche, se imaginaba como sería tenerla junto a él en ese mismo momento, entre sus brazos, estar tan cerca de ella una vez más. Como seria oírla decir su nombre una y otra vez, hasta dejarla sin aliento; tomar sus finas, ligeras, sensuales piernas y colocarlas alrededor de su cintura; besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, soñaba despierto con todas las cosas que haría con ella y… un momento! De pronto, volvió de todas esas ilusiones y fantasías, que lo mantenían en la luna. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviese teniendo esos pensamientos de Bella? ¿Cómo una chica tan… sencilla, dulce y alegre como ella podía hacerlo sentir así?

No podía estar teniendo estos pensamientos, él era un hombre decente, o al menos eso aparentaba, y ella una dama, una dama comprometida. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, riéndose de sí mismo, de sus… sentimientos? Era imposible, un hombre como el, peligroso, no podía permitirse tener sentimientos hacia nadie, de ningún tipo, y menos hacia una mujer comprometida, en especial si esa mujer era Bella, no debía sentir nada por ella, ni dejarla sentir nada por él, era un peligro para ella, si en algún momento el o alguien más le hacía daño jamás se lo perdonaría, y entonces explotaría, sus poderes saldrían de el sin control y no estaría seguro en ningún lado.

Debía deshacerse de esos sentimientos lujuriosos, y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Solo había una persona en el mudo que estaba dispuesta para él, una que no tenía sentimientos hacia él, hacia quien no sentía nada, para el solo era una herramienta, alguien con quien… divertirse, sin que importaran los sentimientos. "Bueno, aquí vamos" se dio a si mismo mientas marcaba el numero en el teléfono, una sensual voz de mujer le contesto "Diga?" "Ven a mi casa, ahora!" "oh veo que ahora mi cachorrito me necesita" "No te hagas la importante, si?" "Debo confesar que ya te empezaba a extrañar" "No empieces y ven, o buscare a otra que ocupe tu lugar" "Voy en camino"

Gold empezaba a disfrutar ser más duro oscuro y violento pero no debía tomárselo tan enserio, solo lo suficiente para que Bella se alejara de él. Estaba en cierta forma impaciente por que su invitada llegara, para así, poder deshacerse de sus sentimientos, fantasías y sueños, lo que le preocupaba era que llegara a sentir algo más por Bella, por eso mismo debía quedarse en la tierra, no volver a tener esos pensamientos.

Después de media hora de espera, finalmente se escucharon suaves golpes a la puerta. Era ella. Su salida de esta enorme maraña de confusión. Abrió la puerta, al asegurare de que era ella. "tardaste demasiado" La metió de un solo jalón hacia adentro cerro y aseguro la puerta y empezó a besarla de la forma más alocada posible. Era hora de divertirse.


	6. Capitulo 6: Mal Afortunados

**Nota de autor: sé que me tarde mucho en publicar, pero enserio espero que le guste este nuevo capítulo. Me inspire muchísimo en él. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto es solo un fanfic.**

**Capítulo 6: Mal afortunados/Problemas**

Bella había llegado tarde esa noche, estaba intrigada por lo que ocurrió durante el día, cómo de repente se sintió confundida, como si algo no cuadraba. En fin tenía que olvidarse d esa pequeña confusión y enredo. Al llegar a casa, pudo hablar con sus padres acerca de cómo fue en su primer día, trató de omitir la parte en la que Gastón entro sin permiso a las oficinas; si lo decía, un enorme problema se armaría con sus padres y prometido. Por ahora no quería ni verlo, estaba un poco enfadada con él, lo mejor era estar separados unos días. Su hermano, Freddie, en verdad la quería mucho, siempre estuvieron muy unidos desde su nacimiento, se podría decir que se comprendían perfectamente. Cuando uno necesitaba hablar, no hacía falta decirlo, el otro siempre estaba ahí. Aunque había ocasiones en las que Bella quería estar sola, pero él no dejaba de molestarla una y otra vez. Esa noche, no sería la excepción. Ella estaba en su cuarto cerrado con llave y seguro, era prácticamente imposible que alguien entrara sin que ella abriera. Y, como siempre, por alguna extraña razón, como por arte de magia, su hermano estaba ahí. Bella estaba confundida, ¿cómo sabia el que lo necesitaba? ¿Cómo podía abrir la puerta sin su permiso, sin la llave? "¿Qué haces aquí?" "Sentí que me llamabas" "¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?" "Siempre creíste en ello!" "Eso fue cuando éramos niños! Ahora he crecido, ambos hemos crecido!" "Esto es por Gastón, verdad? Estas cambiando por su culpa! Ahora empezaras a salir con gente más adulta, te maquillaras de colores cafés y rojos, usaras ropa de oficina, hablaras elegantemente, no tendrás tiempo para nada más que el trabajo y pronto para tus hijos" "Esto no tiene nada que ver con Gastón! "Si tiene que ver, él es un hombre serio! Demasiado aburrido, nada detallista, no es el hombre para ti! Es todo lo contrario!"

Realmente la entendía demasiado bien, incluso mejor que ella misma. Pero no podía decirle la verdad a su hermano, que le diría? Que estaba con el solo por su padre? Que prácticamente se estaba vendiendo por la felicidad de otros? No, no podía darle ese ejemplo a Freddie. "Piensa en lo que habría querido mama, Bella!" "No metas a mama en esto! Déjala descansar en paz!" Bella empezaba a llorar, extrañaba mucho a su mama, claro, no olvidaría jamás las lecciones de vida que ella le había dejado. Su madre siempre había soñado con ver a su hija vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar, hacia su destino, hacia el hombre que amaba, no hacia otra persona; lo cual, de hecho, era un sueño compartido entre ambas. Siempre le había enseñado que nadie debía decidir su destino además de ella. Lloraba ante el pensamiento de cómo, desde donde estuviera, estaría decepcionada y con el corazón completamente roto al verla rompiendo con todo lo que le había enseñado, al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por hacerla una mejor persona, por ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños y metas más deseadas habían fracasado. Su madre era una mujer honesta, alegre, apasionada, soñadora, todo lo que reflejaba la personalidad de Bella, por eso cuando murió, su padre no quería verla, no quería estar con ella, siempre le recordaba a su esposa. "Ella no habría querido esto para ti, Bella. Recuerda todo lo que te enseño". "Lo sé, pero esto es por papa". "Que?" "Tú sabes, papa se muere, él quiere verme casada con un buen hombre, que me cuide, con quien pueda formar una familia, y sea feliz" "Pero así no serás feliz, hermana! Sino lo amas, sufrirás por el resto de tu vida" "Pero entonces que hago, Freddie? No puedo desilusionar a nuestro padre!" "No lo hagas, puedes buscar alguien más, alguien que este mas de acuerdo a tu personalidad" "Se nos agota el tiempo, no puedo enamorarme en solo un par de años, o menos" "Entonces hagamos esto, puedes seguir con tu intento de hombre, trata de alargar más la fecha de la boda, pon cualquier pretexto. Apuesto a que puedes encontrar al hombre correcto a tiempo, si lo haces, cancelaras la boda y te despedirás de Gastón, pero si no lo haces te dejare en paz y te podrás casar con él". "A veces pienso cómo es posible que seas más listo que yo" dijo Bella al miso momento que soltó una sonrisa y lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Entonces, necesitare tu ayuda, soy muy tímida para reconocer mis sentimientos hacia alguien, lo olvidas?" "Oh, Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, estamos juntos en esto". "No te preocupes, enano. No te atormentare con eso. Gracias". "Lo que importa es que seas feliz, hermana" "Solo te pido que guardemos esto en secreto, si?" "Como los viejos tiempos" dicho esto, ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír sin parar hasta que, después de un rato, cambiaron de tema "Y dime, como lograste entrara mi cuarto?" "Fácil, con esta cosita" dijo Freddie al momento en que le mostro su propia llave maestra "De donde la sacaste?" "Tengo un amigo, además es de mucha utilidad" "Si, para robar" menciono Bella de mal humor "Oye, no me había dado cuenta de eso! Es una gran idea!" al momento, ella le dio un codazo en el estómago "Ni siquiera lo pienses, oíste? que diría mama?" "tranquila, no pienso hacerlo" ambos sonrieron, fue entonces cuando las risas comenzaron a brotar de la habitación, y comenzó una gran y larga pelea de almohadas. Esa noche había llegado muy rápido. Freddie se fue a su cuarto para dejar a Bella descansar. La chica había quedado pensativa. No era posible enamorarse de otro hombre en cuestión de meses. Al menos no para ella. Tuvo un acuerdo con su hermano. Y lo iba a mantener. Si se llegaba a enamorar, seguiría su corazón. Sin embargo ella sabía que no pasaría nada de eso estaba completamente segura de que se terminaría casando con Gastón, su elegante, educado, y aburrido prometido, Gastón. Esa misma noche, Bella se quedó profundamente dormida entre confusiones, dudas, miedo y nervios. A la mañana siguiente, Gold despertó enredado entre las sabanas de su cama. A su lado estaba esa mujer, a quien no es oportuno mencionar ahora, pero más vale recordarla para futuro. Recordaba la noche que había pasado, evidentemente, no funciono en nada su método para olvidar, seguía sintiendo nervios, miedo y frustración. Era momento de levantarse, prepararse un desayuno, arreglarse para estar listo e ir al trabajo. Se dio una ducha, para refrescarse y despejar su mente. Al salir, busco entre sus numerosos trajes alguno con el cual se vería bien. Escogió el traje negro, al igual que todos los demás trajes que poseía, en conjunto con su chaleco azul marino, su corbata roja y camisa gris, se veía bastante elegante, como de costumbre. Finalmente estaba listo, lo único que quedaba por hacer era prepararse el desayuno, opto por hacer un cereal con fruta, además de un jugo de naranja y un delicioso pan con miel. Tenía bastante tiempo de sobra, así que quiso leer un rato el periódico, pero no podía, no lograba evitarse pensar en Bella, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz. Como es que la niña más tímida que alguna vez hubiera conocido ahora fuera tan alegre, libre y positiva. Era un cambio que le agradaba mucho, Bella se había convertido en la mujer que todo hombre desearía, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ese tonto que estaba a su lado, que tenía como prometido, de verdad tenía suerte, tenía algo que en verdad no merecía.

Gold no tenía idea de que hacer, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no debía volver a la cama, no con esa mujer aun ahí. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que hacia algo malo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea, visitar al único ser querido que tenía, la única persona a la que de verdad apreciaba, la única con la que sentía que podría expresar sentimientos. Tomo sus llaves, su saco, acomodo su cabello, salió y subió a su auto. Manejaba con una tranquilidad relajante, en la que uno podría quedarse dormido, pero la cosa era que así acostumbraba realizar cada una de sus actividades, sin arriesgarse, sin divertirse, sin sentir nada. Paso por una florería, decidió que sería muy buen detalle llegar con algunas flores, una sencilla y hermosa muestra de cariño. Se esforzó en conseguir sus favoritas, tulipanes rojos y girasoles brillantes, de los más hermosos y coloridos que había en esa tienda. Una vez consiguió su regalo, subió sin más a su auto y se dispuso a llegar al lugar en donde se encontraría con esa persona tan importante para él. Después de unos minutos de manejar sin prisas ni lentitud, llego al lugar. Ahí estaba ella. Como siempre esperándolo. Gold no pudo evitar sonreír ante su presencia. "Hola mama, como estas?" coloco las flores justo en el lugar que a ella más le gustaba. "Espero que los encargados del lugar te estén tratando bien. Porque si no lo hacen…" rio en medio de la frase "…ya sabes, se las verán conmigo" el solo pudo presenciarla por un momento, no sabía que decir, por primer vez en su vida no sabía que palabras dirigirle a su madre. "Veras… recuerdas a Bella? Esa muchachita divertida, alegre, tímida y hermosa? La encontré de nuevo. Esta mucho más hermosa de lo que la recuerdo" no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se aproximaba, y menos en frente de ella. Nunca había fingido ni dicho mentiras en la presencia de su madre. Para el, ella era su diosa. Alguien a quien respetar por encima de todas las cosas y personas. "Creo que tengo que confesarte algo, mama. Desde que la vi, sentí una especie de chispa. Algo extraño, misterioso. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. No entiendo que es lo que me pasa cuando esta ella presente".

Gold le conto todo, todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que la visito. Cada detalle. Por alguna razón, solía pasar que cuando le contaba sus problemas, encontraba alguna solución al salir de ahí. Así que, porque no intentar con el problema de nombre Bella? "Bueno mama, fue un placer charlar un rato contigo. Volveré la semana que entra, es una promesa" Dicho esto, acaricio con suavidad la roca que representaba el lugar en donde se encontraba su madre. Su tumba. Su rincón de descanso. Se fue de ahí, caminando a paso medio, recordando cómo era ella, sus ojos marrones, su cabello brillante y sedoso, su amplia y hermosa sonrisa, su voz alentadora, llena de alma, serenidad y amor. Los ojos de Gold lloraban, su corazón le dolía, su alma gritaba. Enserio necesitaba el cariño de su madre día a día, para toda la vida. Pero ella ya no estaba, y era su culpa. Desde pequeño había sido muy feliz, siempre querido por los que lo rodeaban, en especial su querida madre. Ella siempre le ofrecía cariño, ternura, consejo y cuidado. Era una vida perfecta a pesar de que ellos eran pobres. Su padre trabajaba duro para poder mantenerlos, entonces casi no tenía tiempo para él, siempre trabajando. Se podría decir que ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía de sus gustos, amigos, sentimientos, o problemas. Y vaya que hubo un gran problema que atormento a esta familia por años. Un día, el empezó a manifestar poderes extraordinarios. Su madre, como siempre, intentaba ayudarlo a controlarlos, él se sentía mejor cada día podía usarlos para cosas buenas y para ayudar a su familia. Finalmente, podía estar tranquilo, era feliz, se sentía seguro. Hubo un problema, un día, corría junto a su mejor amiga: una niña dulce, preciosa, alegre, aunque muy tímida, hacia quien tenía ciertos sentimientos especiales; huyendo de un chico enojado. Él no quería hacerlo, no sabía que fue lo que lo ocasiono, sus poderes salieron de él, de alguna forma. Tanto el, como la niña que quería salieron volando sin control. Se lastimaron horrible, la niña quedo inconsciente, se rompió un brazo, además de que había riesgo de muerte para ella. Pero él había quedado inválido de una pierna; no podía moverla, ni caminar correctamente. Y respecto al otro chico, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedo inconsciente por varias semanas. Empezó a usar un bastón. Pero eso no fue todo. Algo mucho más cruel ocurrió después. Esa misma noche, el llego a su casa acompañado de su madre. Ella trato de tranquilizarlo de todas las formas que conocía, pero algo había pasado dentro de él, ya no era nada sencillo calmarlo. La policía los busca, sus padres irían a la cárcel por no tener con que pagar la fianza, y el a un laboratorio, a ser investigado por los extraños dones que poseía. Él quería ver que le había pasado a la chica, pero no había tiempo. Debía huir con su familia lejos.

Aún recuerda el sonido de su coche viejo yendo a toda velocidad por la carretera hasta llegar a su destino, una pequeña cueva en las montañas. Al llegar ahí, trato de dormir, pero o podía, no con sus padres discutiendo tan fuertemente y a gritos lo que harían a continuación. Algo paso, su padre empezó a golpear a su madre. Ella gritaba "No! El niño está viéndote! Detente!" Aquel hombre no era el que conocía poco. Estaba desesperado, furioso, lleno de ira. "Si no fuera por ese mocoso estaríamos en casa, tendría mi trabajo y no batallaríamos tanto. Ahora somos fugitivos gracias a el!" la madre no paraba de llorar al escuchar estas palabras "No sabes lo que dices, él es la mayor bendición que pudimos haber recibido" pero él estaba enloqueciendo. No sabía lo que hacía. Siguió golpeándola, ella gritaba y lloraba. El niño no podía seguir viendo esto. Debía hacer algo. Uso sus poderes, una mala idea, en vez de lastimar a su padre y hacerlo a un lado. Destrozaron el estómago de su madre. Ella cayó al suelo, aun consiente. "Rumple, porque lo hiciste, cariño" "Lo siento mama! No quería hacerte daño". Todos estaban llorando, este momento era horrible. "Pero querido, sabes que no puedes controlar tu don si estas alterado". El padre quedo pasmado, como si estuviera en pausa, no se movía, no hablaba. Ella murió, cerró los ojos, dio su último aliento y murió. Rumple no podía aguantar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, su madre era la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Y ahora el miso la había asesinado. Lloro un buen rato, hasta que su padre por fin empezó a reaccionar del shock en el que estaba. "Que fue eso? Que hiciste!?" lo tomo del cuello, por poco lo ahorcaba.

Entonces lo bajo, no podía hacerlo, o podía matar. Pero lo que si podía hacer era dejarlo vivir a su suerte como castigo. Después de haber enterrado a su amada esposa ya no volvieron a una cueva. Llevo a Rumple a un lugar extraño lleno de niños. Ahí había 2 señoras viejas que parecían controlar todo, eran las dueñas. Ahí lo dejo, lo abandono. Rumple lloro, pero sabía que era lo mejor. En realidad prefería estar ahí que estar con ese hombre. Lo cuidaron bien, lo alimentaban. A los poco días entendió, ese era un lugar especial para niños sin familia, donde los cuidaban y los trataban bien. Pasaron los años, no supo nada de su padre, o de Bella. Sin embargo, podía ver cuando quisiera a su madre, en su tumba. El creció, se hizo fuerte, a pesar de que debía usar su bastón, pues aunque tenía magia, no podía curarse del todo. Las ancianas lo dejaron seguir solo con su vida. Le dieron 30 monedas de plata, con las que podría invertir y ganarse una buena vida. Fue entonces cuando llego a Storybrooke. Ahí ya no pudo ser adoptado, pero si fue apoyado por algunos residentes. Empezó a formar su propia vida usando lo poco o mucho que le pudo enseñar su madre. Pronto, su esfuerzo rindió frutos. Se convirtió en el hombre más poderoso y dueño de todo el pueblo, todos le temían. Sin embargo, había un vacío en su alma y en su corazón. Estaba solo. Se dirigió enseguida a su oficina, estaba listo, era casi hora de abrir su restaurante. Estaba en camino, conduciendo su elegante vehículo, pensando en lo que haría por el resto del día. Esa mañana se había levantado sin ganas de hacer nada, se encontraba de mal humor. Necesitaba algo que lo relajara o alguien. Pero sabía algo, no podía ser como antes, nada podía ser como antes. Debía ser cuidadoso, no debía dejarse llevar.

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Mr. Gold…**

Él no estaba, la había dejado sola. Pero era de esperarse, realmente ella sabía que nunca le intereso de verdad. Pero no lo quería aceptar. Para ella él era su mundo. La podía complacer en más de un sentido. Le gustaba su oscuridad, su poder, sus riquezas. Sabía perfectamente que estando con él, ella estaría bien. A veces cuando todo eso no le bastaba, pensaba en las formas en que la trataba. Era tan masculino, salvaje, intenso. No podía dejarlo. Simplemente, no podía. A pesar de que él no la tomaba enserio, ella lo amaba con locura. Realmente, estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Aunque sabía que era imposible, todas las noches soñaba con casarse con él, tener una familia, estar juntos. Era de esas ocasiones en que le salían alas y sentía que podría alcanzar el cielo, tenerlo todo. Tener al hombre perfecto. Pero sin embargo, no duraban mucho estas ilusiones, pronto eran destrozadas. Sus alas se rompían en mil pedazos haciéndola caer al vacío. Este no era momento para lloriqueos. Estaba arte de esta situación. Ingeniaría una forma de obtener todo lo que quería, de hacer realidad sus mayores sueños, de atraparlo en una red de la que fuese imposible salir. En la que el fuse solo para ella, para que al fin pudiese tener el control sobre y sobre su vida. Un plan surgió de su mente, sabía que debía hacer. A quien debía llamar. Era completamente seguro que esa persona la ayudaría en su situación, con garantía al 100%, ya que contaba con ciertos… métodos especiales. "Creo que es momento una pequeña reunión familiar". Dicho esto tomo sus cosas, salió por la puerta, empezó a marcar el numero al que quería marcar. "Hola?" se escuchó una voz proviniendo del teléfono celular. "Cuanto tiempo sin oír tu vos cariño" dijo la no tan desdichada mujer. En el momento en que se dirigía hacia su vehículo. "En verdad una eternidad" "Necesito ayuda para algo que se me está resbalando de las manos, crees que puedas resolverlo?" ella lo sabía perfectamente. A pesar de que no veía al otro lado del teléfono, sabía que la otra persona empezaba a sonreír, con una sonrisa que solo se podía hacer cuando se tramaba algo perverso, algo malvado. "Cuenta conmigo. Solo dime cuando y donde". "Mañana, en mi casa. Te espero ahí" al decir esto, su rostro cambio por completo. Ya no era el de una típica mujer sola, triste y abandonada. Ahora estaba empezando a cambiar todo. Porque como dicen, para mejorar tu futuro, hay que cambiar tu presente. Su sonrisa era parecida a la que ya se había mencionado. Estaba lista para comenzar.

**En ese momento, en otro lugar…**

"Mayordomo! Prepara el carro y mis maletas! Tenemos una visita que hacer".

**Les agradezco mucho por leer. Sé que tardo mucho en publicar, pero es que en unas ocasiones las ideas nada más no me llegan. Pero en otras tengo ataques de inspiración! Espero el capítulo les haya gustado y comenten. Por cierto! Esta historia ya tiene su primer comentario! Lo presento a continuación:**

Chapter 5 . May 17

**Sadame **

"Muy bueno, me gustaría ver mas escenas de Rumple y Belle los amo demasiado, y dime q la otra mujer no es Regina please, veo su relación como padre-hija- maestro-alumna, y si Belle tiene 23 años no puede estar en preparatoria y otra cosa q no entiendo es como se conocieron de niños si Rumple es mucho mayor que Belle, pero aparte de eso me encanta, espero lo continues hasta el final, es excelente amo el RumBelle".

**RESPUESTA:**

Gracias por leer! Veras, si te dijera la verdad de si es o no Regina, (cualquiera de las 2) sería un superspoiler! Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos más. Pero cuando se revele la identidad de la mujer desconocida será muy interesante. ;) Y bueno, con lo de la edad no estaba segura de las edades para la prepa, mi hermano duro hasta 8 años ahí! Así que me confundí. Respecto a la diferencia de edad entre rumple y belle… esta historia empezó considerando que el fuera solo un par de años mayor. Pero ahora se me ocurrió una buena historia del porqué de su edad, así que no te preocupes. Una cosa más... Gastón no será la mayor preocupación de nuestros tortolitos, créeme.


	7. Capitulo 7: Una Taza de Café

**Hola chicos y chicas lectores! Les agradezco de todo corazón porque siguen leyendo esta Fanfic a pesar de los errores, y cositas por ahí. Gracias por comentar, por preguntar y por aconsejarme. Les juro que gracias a las preguntas que me han puesto me han salido más ideas las cuales se irán desvelando conforme vaya avanzando esta bella historia. PERDÓN por la tardanza, hubo problemas con mi máquina y la tuvimos que llevarla a reparar. (Todo lo que llevaba escrito se fue. Gracias por leer. **

**Capítulo 7:** **Una taza de café**

Bella estaba muy trabajadora es día. Gracias al cielo no fue Gastón a su casa ese día. Si lo hubiera hecho no sabría cómo hubiese reaccionado. Estaba enfadada con el después de lo ocurrido en la oficina. A pesar de que las pesadillas la seguían atormentando cada noche, todo lo demás iba bien. No sabía que era lo que había pasado, el porqué de la situación. Pero no había forma de saberlo, este misterio quedaría permanentemente como lo conocía ahora, un misterio.

**3 Meses después…**

Llevaba varias semanas trabajando con el Sr. Gold. Había conocido a todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Se había acostumbrado al ambiente y a ser amable y gentil con todos por igual. Tal y como su mama le había enseñado. A pesar de todo, había un problema. Bella se dio cuenta de que nunca había establecido algún tipo de conexión con su jefe. No hablaba con él. No sabía nada de el además de su apellido, su profesión y su habito de llamar "querido" o "querida" a cualquier persona. Él no era del tipo social. Eso era algo que a Bella le preocupaba. Tal vez lo mejor sería tratar de acercarse a él. Debería encontrar una manera de hablarle y de conocerlo un poco. Tenía un plan muy poco desarrollado. No es que fuese una experta en el arte de seducir hombres, pero su madre le había dado algunos consejos tiempo antes de morir. Algunas formas de captar su atención y de mejorar su actitud. Eso era lo que más amaba su padre de su madre. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer para levantarle los ánimos. Pero cuando se fue, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Bella estuvo toda la mañana juntando el valor y las fuerzas para entrar a la oficina de Gold. La que para ella era como una fortaleza impenetrable. Tal vez así la vería también el, y por eso nunca salía de ahí.

El plan de Bella no consistía solo en entrar y hablar. Debía tener un pretexto, un haz bajo la manga. Tenía la idea perfecta. Ningún hombre de su tipo solitario, refinado, elegante, podría rechazar una taza del mejor café que pudiese encontrar. Debía ser un café perfecto. Y en cierta forma, reflejaría la actitud de su jefe: intensa, misteriosa, interesante. Estaba decidido. Esa misma noche rompería todas sus barreras, demostraría que dentro de esa persona misteriosa había un hombre con buenos sentimientos que debía salir a la luz. Se dedicó a hacer todos sus trabajos pendientes. Archivos, cálculos, llamadas, y consultas. Todos sus deberes deberían estar terminados para que pudiera llevar a cabo su plan sin interrupciones ni molestias y sin preocuparse de recibir un regaño en vez de plática de parte de su jefe.

**20:35**

No podía esperar más. Las ansias la consumían por dentro. Era el momento de actuar y deshacer esa telaraña de misterio e intriga. Todo su trabajo del día estaba listo, perfectamente organizado y terminado. Sus cosas estaban guardadas en su bolso. Solo quedaba una cosa que hacer antes de ir a casa para cenar. Fue hacia la cafetera, ahí solo había un simple café con saborizantes artificiales. No podía darle eso al Sr. Gold. Él jamás aceptaría algo tan corriente como obsequio. Sin importar la situación. Además de que merecía algo mucho mejor. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Sabía a donde ir exactamente. Y lo mejor de todo, que no estaba muy lejos. Ya había probado el café de ese lugar, era el mejor. Justo como lo había descrito en sus pensamientos. Salió a todas prisas a la cafetería en donde trabajaba Ruby. Justo ahí era donde conseguiría el café que tanto ansiaba saborear. Corrió por la calle hasta que llego. Estaban cerrando. ¿Enserio era tan tarde? Solo eran las 8:47 p.m. tuvo suerte, ahí estaba Ruby. Tal vez podría pedirle ese café como un favor especial. No perdía nada con intentar. Pero recordó, ella podría estar enfadada, tal vez ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra. Hacía ya 3 meses que no la veía. Y cuando lo hacía solo tenía una mirada fría, como si hubiera algún rastro de odio o rencor. Ruby la miro al pie de la escalera. De repente, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Seguido por cientos de gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, de las nubes grises que lo cubrían. Ambas no hicieron más que mirarse los rostros por unos segundos. La chica de mechones rojos estaba a salvo debajo del techo que cubría la cafetería. Pero Bella estaba afuera, sus cabellos humedeciéndose, su maquillaje corriendo por su cara. Ruby estaba algo molesta y preocupada con y por ella. No le había hecho caso la última vez que se vieron. Pero no era egoísta. No tanto como para dejarla ahí parada en el frío de la lluvia. Suspiró. "Vamos, entra" le hizo señas. Bella parecía no entender su gesto amable. Después de no haberla escuchado y terminarse dando cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto. Procedió a dar el primer y más difícil paso. Luego otro y otro. Seguidos por varios más hasta haber llegado finalmente adentro.

"Hola" decía Bella mientras levantaba la mano haciendo señas sencillas y tratando de sonreír. "¿Qué haces aquí? Está lloviendo muy fuerte. No deberías salir". "Lo sé, pero necesitaba comprar café". Ruby se mostró aún más confusa. ¿Café? ¿Mojarse tanto solo para conseguir café? "¿Que no tienes en casa?" pregunto. "Si, pero es importante que en esta ocasión sea uno especial". No sabía que decir. "¿Que planeas, Bella?" su rostro cambio de nuevo, estaba curioseando. Quería saber más. Su naturaleza entrometida salía a la luz. "Solo es para… una persona". Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Ruby se dio cuenta. Era algo realmente evidente. "Lo sabía!" Bella se asustó al escuchar de pronto estas palabras. Que en vez de palabras fueron como un grito de victoria. Ella se estaba enterando de lo que planeaba. Ahora debía ser firme. "Lo siento sino te aparece, pero lo necesito". "¿De qué hablas? Me parece excelente que te guste alguien". Ahora podía respirar, Ruby no sabía de quien estaban hablando. Si lo supiera la perdería para siempre. "Bueno, yo…no sé qué decirte. Veras. Hay alguien que casi no conozco, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero tratar de hacerlo hablar". Ruby sonrió ampliamente. Muy ampliamente para ser exactos. Su sonrisa se asemejaba a la del gato sonriente de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Cheshire? "y que mejor manera de seducir! Con una buena taza de café, no sé. Algunas velas, música de fondo…" el rostro de Bella cambio enseguida. Estaba roja cual manzana. No sabía si era oportuno hablar de cosas así. El Sr. Gold posiblemente le atraía. ¿A quién no le interesaría un hombre misterioso de su estilo? Al menos a ella sí. Había leído acerca de hombres así. Todos los días, a la misma hora sin falta, leía con su madre un buen libro cada una y al final comentaba acerca de todo lo que aprendían de ellos. Ambas adoraban los misterios, secretos ocultos que se deberían ir descubriendo parte por parte. Pista por pista. Su madre le contagio ese indescriptible amor por los libros, las historias, la lectura y la imaginación. Pero después de que ella murió, no tuvo ánimos para hacerlo por un tiempo. No tenía con quien hablar sobre lo que sentía al leer o lo que aprendía de las experiencias de sus personajes. "Ruby, estoy comprometida" "Lose. Pero sería muy interesante. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Reconozco esa mirada. Sin duda hay alguien que te interesa. Tal vez incluso haya algo de romance en el aire". Ruby dejo salir una risita traviesa de entre sus labios. Bella no podía creerlo. Se sonrojaba aún más al imaginarse teniendo un romance con el Sr. Gold, simplemente sería algo extraño. "Pero solo es un amigo". "Claro, un amigo que conoces poco... Pero bueno. Después tendremos tiempo de hablar de él. Ahora lo que importa es prepararte tu café especial" la mujer de ojos azules asintió. Prefería seguir con su plan.

Ruby se apresuró a preparar todo. Vertió el café en un bonito recipiente de plástico azul transparente. También incluyo en el paquete un par de sus más hermosas tazas de porcelana. Bella solo observaba como iba de un lado a otro por todo el restaurante. "Si quieres puedes llevarte algunos bocadillos de tu agrado". "Gracias". Dijo Bella al momento en que se acercaba a la barra a seleccionar sus favoritos. Brownies de chocolate, galletas de nuez, polvorones, panecitos de mantequilla esponjosos, y no sabía porque, pero se sintió atraída hacia las fresas cubiertas con chocolate, le fascinaba el sabor. Puso todo en una bolsita de papel café mientras Ruby terminaba de empacar lo demás. Después de unos minutos, ambas chicas se reunieron de nuevo en el mostrador. "Todo listo, amiga mía". Dijo ella. "Muchas gracias de verdad". Bella saco de su bolso algunos billetes. Ruby no lo acepto. "Yo lo pago por ti. Eres mi mejor amiga y la ocasión lo merece". Ambas se abrazaron. Estaban felices y sin problemas de nuevo. Ruby sintió algo raro. Bella estaba empapada y no lo había notado antes. "No puedes ir así. Debes ir a cambiarte de ropa". Bella estuvo pensativa un momento. "no puedo. Si llego a casa con todas estas cosas se armara un sinfín de preguntas". Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Pronto, Ruby pensó en una solución algo extraña, pero que serviría sin duda alguna. "Creo que tengo un plan. Sígueme". Ambas fueron a la parte de atrás, donde solo pocas personas entraban. Encontraron un guardarropa muy amplio. Bella supuso enseguida que la ropa era de Ruby. "¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta ropa aquí?" pregunto. "Bueno, no solo trabajo aquí. Mi abuela es la dueña del lugar y yo su asistente además de mesera". "Entonces somos cada vez más parecidas. Yo soy asistente del Sr. Gold". El rostro de Ruby se oscureció un momento, ahora la había incomodado. Entonces hablo. "No hablemos de él. Lo importante es tu noche especial". Si tan solo supiera con quien estaría esa noche especial. Ruby consiguió algo de ropa para Bella. Un vestido rojo intenso hasta las rodillas, con mangas a los codos y un pequeño fajo color negro. Era muy corto, pero por suerte encontraron unas medias negras para cubrirle un poco las piernas. Era su única opción. Después de secarse con la ayuda de una toalla, se vistió y arreglo un poco exageradamente. Después de todo, solo era una charla bebiendo café con algunos bocadillos. Al asomarse a la puerta, todavía seguía lloviendo. Ruby tomo las llaves de su coche. "Yo te llevo". Sonrió ofreciendo de nuevo su ayuda. Subieron al auto. Era de color rojo vivo, sin duda, el color favorito de Ruby. Tenía un pequeño lobo de cristal en la parte delantera. Era simple y sencillamente precioso. Después de varios minutos, no tenía nada de qué hablar. A Ruby le sonó el celular, al parecer su madre la estaba buscando. Ella se dedicó a hablar por ese medio lo que quedo del camino. Al poco rato, los edificios le parecieron familiares a Bella, estaban por llegar.

**09:25 am**

Enseguida, reconoció la entrada para el personal del restaurante. Seguía abierta, por supuesto. "Ya llegamos. Te deseo suerte, aunque no creo que la necesites". "Tal vez si la necesite, créeme. Y tal vez un trago de tequila". Bella estaba aún más nerviosa cada vez. "Solo saca tus encantos femeninos, sé que tendrás bastante ventaja. Confía en mi". Hubo otro abrazo. Ahora realmente eran amigas de nuevo y estaban juntas y felices la una con la otra. "Oye, sobre el Sr. Gold, hay algo que debo decirte…" Cuando ella tuvo el valor de contarle, Ruby echo todo a perder. Le tapó la boca y la interrumpió. "No me lo vuelvas a mencionar. Ya te dije que él no importa". Le quito las manos de encima. Entonces ella pudo hablar. Contesto más rápido de lo normal. "Esta bien. Adiós y gracias". Bajó rápido del auto. Iba a entrar cuando de pronto escucho…"Bella!" Era Ruby que le hablaba. ¿Será que había sospechado de algo? Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Solo le faltaba poner las manos en alto para que pareciera una criminal. "Creo que se te ha olvidado algo". Sonrió para ella, sacando del auto la caja con las cosas que Bella había conseguido en su visita a ella. La chica de los ojos azules quedo pasmada unos segundos antes de reaccionar y caminar para recoger el paquete de manos de su amiga. "Gracias". Cuando tenía las cosas en sus manos, intento sonreír. Se alejó algunos pasos atrás y vio como Ruby se alejaba en su auto sacudiendo la mano y despidiéndose. Enseguida, entro por la puerta hacia las oficinas. En cuanto entro y cerró la puerta, se quedó ahí un momento. _Bella, eres una pésima amiga._ Pensó para sí misma. Le había mentido a su mejor amiga acerca de la identidad del hombre que se supone –según Ruby- que le interesa. Pero era lo mejor, por ahora almenos. Se apresuró a preparar todo. No quería que se le hiciera, más de noche antes de poder cumplir con su misión. Lo acomodo todo en una bandeja, agrego una pequeña rosa roja. Solo para hacerlo ver más agradable.

Fue a paso rápido hacia la oficina de su jefe tratando de pasar desapercibida entre las personas. Las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban. Sin duda alguna, ella nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Si en su niñez era muy tímida, ahora se sentía como un pequeño puntito en el suelo. Insignificante. Abrió la puerta despacio, el tiempo se le hizo eternamente atemorizante. Asomo la cabeza antes de entrar, solo para asegurarse de si estaba o no ahí. Aunque posiblemente la respuesta a su duda era obvia. Enseguida lo vio a él. El momento se congelo en su mente, se quedó atrapada ahí, sin terminar de dar el paso adentro o afuera. Como si algún poder más allá de su conocimiento la controlara y le hubiera puesto pausa a su película. Pero de que genero seria ese film? Romance?...intriga?...terror? Ahí estaba el hombre. Trabajando, como siempre lo hacía. Pareciese que no conocía el significado de vivir. El sr. Gold llevaba puestos unos lentes adorables, con los ojos fijos en unas notas que tenía en la mano. Escribía con fluidez sobre el papel. Cualquiera diría que esta persona, criatura, hombre, tenía cierta cantidad de dulzura o algo parecido dentro de sí mismo. Bella notaba como su mano se movía de un lado a otro, haciendo una danza, un baile. Pero no era cualquier tipo de baile. Era como un vals, o un ballet. Llevaba gracia, fluidez, delicadeza. Su rostro se veía concentrado, relajado, tal vez no sería oportuno distraerlo por ahora. Y Bella de por sí ya tenía muchos nervios. Esta fue la parte final para hacerla retroceder.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a salir corriendo de ahí. Pero se escuchó un crujido en cuanto su pie toco el piso. Ella se veía tan cómica, su rostro era simplemente digno de admirar para contagiarse de algo. Gold entonces levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la chica en la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja sobre sus manos y haciendo toda clase de gestos graciosos. La vio ahí, intentando escapar de su pequeña fortaleza. Habría reído a carcajadas por su aspecto, pero no lo hizo. Sencillamente, no quiso hacerlo. Solo observo por un segundo y comenzó a hablar. "Querida, creo que no entiendes. Tú no eres una mesera aquí. Y yo no soy un comensal que atender". Medio sonrió ella al escuchar esas palabras provenir de sus labios. Gold estaba confundido, pero no se comparaba en nada con todo lo que pasaba en la mente de bella. Deseaba que la tragara la tierra en un instante, pero había entrado, la había visto y no saldría hasta cumplir con lo que se había prometido a sí misma. _Se valiente. No te rindas. _Dio algunos pasos hacia adelante y con su espalda cerró la puerta. Sus manos estaban ocupadas. Lo hizo despacio y tratando de no provocar ruido. Gold no dejaba de observarla, y no pudo pasar desapercibido todo lo que llevaba en las manos. Dejo salir un suspiro. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan aquí?" ella tenía la idea de sonreír de nuevo al voltear hacia el hombre, pero quedo hipnotizada al momento en que lo vio. Si en un principio le había parecido atractivo, haría la estaba enloqueciendo. Se veía inteligente, intelectual, más apuesto de lo normal. Este hombre le resultaba intrigante y misterioso. Esto le encantaba. "Quise traer algo para relajarlo un poco y distraerlo de su trabajo. Parece ser muy agotador". En realidad no era agotador, pero ¿qué más podía decir? Si algo le habían enseñado, era a no mostrar sus intenciones enseguida. El sr. Gold observo sus ojos directamente. Ella no paraba de temblar. "Déjalo por ahí. Luego lo tomare". Al decir esto, prosiguió con sus asuntos, esperando que ella se fuera. Lo estaba perdiendo, debía actuar ahora o su oportunidad se iría. Fue entonces cuando tomo el valor suficiente para hacer una locura que podría costarle su trabajo. Al encontrar una mesa con 3 sillas alrededor, dejo sobre ella la bandeja. Se acercó rápidamente al escritorio donde el Sr. Gold estaba tomando sus notas. "No!…" tomo los papeles –mejor dicho los arranco- de su mano y los puso lejos de su alcance. Gold la volteo a ver enseguida. Entrelazo los dedos como era su costumbre. Su cara no mostraba frustración o enojo. En realidad no mostraba nada en absoluto. La chica continuó hablando con las manos en cada lado de su cintura. "…Debe descansar un momento, socializar un poco y distraerse un rato de todo esto". Su tono se había vuelto un poco brusco, maduro y enfadado. Ella era normalmente tranquila, alegre, relajada. Pero cuando la situación lo requería, podía ser todo lo contrario. Después de un momento de silencio el empezó a hablar. "Dígame señorita French… ¿Qué es lo que le da el valor para hablarme de esa forma?". Ella lo pensó unos segundos, pero no tardo en contestar. "Nadie es mejor que nadie, señor. Todos merecemos el mismo respeto y tenemos derechos y obligaciones". Una media sonrisa se estableció en el rostro de su jefe, quien le dijo: "Mi obligación es trabajar". "Y su derecho es descansar y socializar con los demás".

Él levantó una ceja, a lo que ella contestó de la misma manera. Esto se había convertido en una guerra de miradas para ver quien tenía la razón. "¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?" dijo él. De inmediato ella sonrió maliciosamente. "Entonces no me quedara más opción que forzarlo". El hombre vio sus ojos y su rostro. Estaba hablando en serio. Con un clic, su bolígrafo estaba tapado. Se quitó los lentes y los colocó con cuidado sobre el escritorio. Se puso de pie. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo. Sin expresión alguna. Bella sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Gritarle, dañarla o despedirla. –Y en realidad, no tenía ni idea de todo lo demás que podría hacer- . Se acercó lentamente a ella. Cada vez estaba menos distancia. Bella seguía firme en su decisión y palabras. Aunque seguía sintiendo miedo no había nada que hacer ahora. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pero en el momento en que él estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, hizo lo que jamás se habría imaginado a estas alturas de su conversación. Se acercó a su oído. Podía sentir su aliento, oír su reparación, oler su colonia. Ella quedó en shock ante este comportamiento tan seductor. Entonces escuchó dos pequeñas y sencillas palabras proviniendo de sus labios. "Tú ganas". Sus palabras hicieron a sus labios rozar la piel de la chica. Sus ojos se cerraron al instante. Era un reflejo o algo así…no podía ser otra cosa. -No debía ser otra cosa- Ella podía respirar ahora que sabía las intenciones de este hombre al acercarse tanto, a tan escasos centímetros de distancia. Entonces, él se alejó de nuevo. Le ofreció a Bella sentarse a un lado de el para probar ese café que parecía delicioso. Observó detenidamente la bandeja y todos los deliciosos bocadillos que se encontraban dentro de ella. Quedó encantado con lo que sus ojos veían y su nariz olía. Bella tomo asiento frente a él con gracia y belleza. De inmediato él también estuvo sentado en su silla. La mirada de Gold no se movía de encima de ella. Sus ojos marrones iban fijos a cada uno de sus movimientos, no importaba que tan insignificantes fueran. Pronto, al estarla observando tan detenidamente, se dio cuenta de la clase de ropa que llevaba puesta y de cómo intentaba cubrirse del frío – y de los ojos de un hombre- . No podía evitar notar sus emociones y sensaciones. Su poso de pie. Bella lo miro extrañada. ¿A caso se estaba arrepintiendo ahora? Acababa de lograr hacerlo entrar en razón y él ¿lo arruinaría todo? El hombre se acercó al perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Tomó su propio abrigo, dio media vuelta y volvió a donde se encontraba su –inesperada- invitada.

Él puso el abrigo sobre los hombros de Bella, quien se sorprendió al instante por el increíble gesto de amabilidad. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron ante el breve contacto de las manos de el sobre sus hombros. El nerviosismo había vuelto.

**Respuesta a Comentarios:**

Sadame capítulo 6. 23 de mayo

Gracias por responder mi comentario anterior, lo siento es que el GoldenQueen no me gusta, espero no hagas sufrir demasiado a Rumple ni a Belle, pero me encanta tu historia espero la continues pronto, una cosa más ¿meteras a Baelfire en la historia?, seria lindo, y me encanto lo de la mamá de Rumple, me encantaría que tocaran ese tema en la serie xD

**Respuesta: **Tal y como me pediste en tu primer comentario… un poquitín más de Rumbelle. como veras en el próximo capitulo se acercan mas emociones y escenas de ellos 2. créeme que por ahora no van a sufrir, habrá otro tipo de problemas. sobre Bae...uno nunca sabe ;) Gracias por leer.


	8. Capitulo 8: Conociendo a alguien dificil

**Chicas y chicos. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Les juro que le pongo todo mi corazón a esta historia. Créanme que la adoro y cuando empiezo a escribir no me detengo hasta que escribo unas 3 páginas. Espero les guste este capítulo, donde las cosas se vuelven un poco más interesantes. Descubrirán claramente un par de personajes nuevos en esta historia, pero bastante conocidos en la serie. Espero que les guste el puesto que les di en el fanfic. Espero Reviews con mucho entusiasmo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, sn propiedad de la serie Once Upon A Time. Amo la serie. Este es un trabajo realizado por un fan con el fin de entretenerse y entretener a los demás.

**Capítulo 8: Conociendo a alguien difícil**

No podía reaccionar. Su mente se vació. Su corazón latía más rápido. Su respiración se había vuelto acortada. Qué era todo eso que el Sr. Gold le hacía sentir? Estaba… asustada, emocionada, feliz? No existía una palabra en el diccionario posible para describir en lo más mínimo todo lo que pasaba por su mente. En un momento, cometió el peor error de su vida. Bueno, tal vez no de su vida. Solo el peor error en todo ese día. En cuestión de segundos volteo a ver su rostro, a escasos centímetros del suyo. Allí estaban sus bellos ojos marrones. Su cara confusa. Su piel rosada por la luz tenue del sol asomándose a través de las ventanas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron observándose, ni cuánto tiempo mantuvo el sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. No sabía ni siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que entro. Desde ese momento su mente parecía haberse ido a dormir. Cada vez estaban más cerca. En cualquier momento sus labios se juntarían para decir lo que ni sus propias mentes lograban empezar a comprender. Podía sentir de cerca su aliento y su olor nuevamente. No estaba segura de sus sentidos, acciones, o de lo que ocurría al rededor. Y Gold parecía estar bajo las mismas circunstancias. Solo era cuestión de unas décimas de segundo, no habría vuelta atrás. Los ojos de Bella se mantuvieron cerrados unos instantes antes de que ocurriera lo lógicamente obvio. No sabía si era una buena reacción, pero quería conocer el sabor de esos labios que la habían dejado sin sueño algunas noches. Después de todo, no podría ser tan malo. ¿O sí? Todo a su alrededor le pareció distinto. Distinguía el olor a rosas en el aire, era como estar en un lugar imaginario, donde no existían más personas, ni ruidos, ni aromas. Solamente ellos 2. Dejo que el momento y sus instintos la guiaran a su perdición, pero al parecer el destino no lo acepto. "No creo que estés segura de esto, querida". De pronto, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció para devolverla a la oficina en la que se encontraban. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo único que no había cambiado era a Gold observándola de cerca, muy de cerca en realidad. Fue solo entonces cuando ella salió de sus pensamientos, despertó. Su voz la despertó.

"Eeemmm… ¿qué dijiste?" él se alejó. Era mejor distanciarse de ella. Ella era verdaderamente un imán con potencia al máximo. No puedo evitar sonreír un poco ante lo adorable que ella se veía al estar confundida y nerviosa. "No, nada que importe, Bella". Acto seguido, se alejó definitivamente. Tomó asiento de regreso a su silla, enfrente de Bella. Elle no sabía que decir. Quería hablar, pero no tenía idea de las palabras correctas después de lo que había pasado, y de lo que pudo pasar. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas. Su piel continuaba sudando. Aunque su respiración volvió poco a poco a lo normal. Al ver que ella no encontraba que decir, él tuvo la excelente idea de empezar. "Creo que me ibas a decir, lo que haces aquí, no es así?" Realmente le salvo la vida de decir algo estúpido. "Bueno, vine para traerle esta bandeja de café con algunos bocadillos. Y para suplicarle que se tome un rato para descansar". "si, creo que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro". Tomo una cuchara que estaba colocada sobre una servilleta de tela. Se dispuso a probar el café. Sin duda alguna era delicioso. "Y? que le parece?" pregunto impaciente la chica por saber su respuesta y su opinión, mientras sumergía sus labios en su propia taza de café. "El café es perfecto, gracias. Es dulce, delicioso. Es como tú" eso dijo un momento antes de probar otro sorbo, en el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hace un segundo. Ella había escuchado bien? La había llamado perfecta, dulce…. De-deliciosa?! Ambos no pudieron más que escupir el café en sus gargantas. Hace un rato creían que el momento no podría ser más incómodo. Notablemente, estaban realmente equivocados. Las mejillas de Bella volvieron a tomar ese tono rojizo. Ahora estaba mucho más apenada y nerviosa que hace unos minutos. Trataba de no verle el lado atrevido a la palabra, pero no podía. Ya lo había hecho y se había quedado clavado en su mente y sus pensamientos. Intento comenzar a hablar para cambiar el tema de conversación. "Pues. Digamos que he notado que usted no tiene muchos amigos por aquí". "Ninguno en realidad. Ni aquí, ni en ningún lado. Bueno, solo una persona. Ella es la única persona que realmente me importa" _Ella. De seguro estaba hablando de na novia o algo así. Lo ves Bella? Él no podría tener ningún interés en ti. Así que deja eso de romance por la paz. _Pensó para sí misma. "Bueno, almenos por ahora". Terminó de hablar Gold. "Entonces, usted está solo? Porque?" él pensó un momento antes de responder a eso. Se puso de pie en una forma brusca. "Señorita French. Es por cosas como esta. Prefiero no tener a nadie cuestionando mis acciones, o ser discriminado, que hablen de mi a mis espaldas. O ser rechazado por las personas que quiero" su tono se volvía fuerte a cada instante en que continuaba hablando. Era como i el rencor, la ira y el dolor que se escondían en los rincones más oscuros y pequeños de su alma estuvieran saliendo a la luz dejándose ver. Era como si la verdadera bestia estuviera siendo liberada lentamente. Él no se detenía de hablar de cada una de las razones por las que era mejor estar solo. Seguía hablando y hablando. Hasta el momento en el que su voz resonaba con fuerza por toda la habitación.

"No quiero depender de ninguna persona. No quiero ser lastimado. No quiero tener a nadie a quien lastimar!" a estas alturas estaba gritando. Y justo término la frase, vinieron los recuerdos dolorosos a su mente. _"Rumple! Espérame!" "Bella! Despierta" "Rumple. Porque hiciste eso cariño?" "Lo siento mamá. No quería hacerte daño" "Que fue eso? Que le hiciste!?" _se quedó en shock por unos segundos. Entonces volvió a su silla. Había visto toda su vida en cuestión de segundos, en frente de él. Volviendo para hacerlo sufrir de nuevo. Bella estuvo observándolo unos momentos. Vio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Él estaba sufriendo por dentro. Algo de su vida lo había lastimado tanto para volverlo la persona que aparentaba ser ahora. "Yo… lo siento Bella. No me controlé". El continuaba inmóvil en su asiento. Algo dentro de él se había roto. Alguna herida del pasado. "Sr. Gold. Se siente bien? Talvez no debí hacer esa pregunta. Lo altere. Lo siento mucho de verdad". No tenía idea del porqué, pero se sentía preocupada por él. Tenía miedo de ser la culpable del trastorno que tuvo hace unos segundos. Intento acercarse al ver su situación. Talvez abrazarlo, hacerlo sentir bien, apoyado o algo así. Quería tratar por todos los medios que pudiera ser capaz de encontrar. Pero cuando intento acercársele al hombre, el de inmediato reacciono. Se puso de pie en un segundo. De la nada estaba ahí parado como un hombre fuerte e indestructible. Se secó las lágrimas que una vez más estuvieron cubriendo sus ojos. No soportaba que nadie lo viera así, de esta manera. "Bueno, ya fue suficiente no?" de un segundo a otro su comportamiento cambió por completo. "Lo siento. Yo no quería hacerle daño" "Quien dijo que me hiciste daño? Sabes qué? Es momento de que te vayas. Quiero estar solo. Este monstruo no quiere visitas". _Monstruo? Desde cuando tenía el pensamiento de ser un monstruo? Él no era un monstruo. No parecía uno. _"Señor. Lo siento mucho. Perdone si me entrometo, pero porque piensa usted ser un monstruo?". "Pregúntale a cualquiera. Es más, a la primera persona que veas en cuanto salgas". Mientras decía las últimas palabras de esa frase, señalo hacia la puerta. Realmente quería que Bella se fuera de inmediato. Entonces continuó hablándole a ella. "Perdone señorita French. Y gracias por el detalle, pero d verdad no tengo ánimos para hablar con nadie en absoluto". Ella se puso de pie. Saco el abrigo que el hombre había colocado sobre sus hombros en una manera tan delicada y en cierta forma, dulce. Puso el abrigo cuidadosamente en la silla. Y se dirigió a la salida, donde Gold ya tenía la puerta más que abierta para ella. En cuanto paso por un lado de él, sacó las palabras de su garganta, dijo lo que podría costarle su empleo, decidió arriesgarlo todo. "Usted nunca los tiene".

Llegó a la puerta, se detuvo ahí justo antes de cerrarla. "Una vez más perdón, y suerte". Al decir esto le dolió hasta el alma por dejarlo ahí solo con todos esos sentimientos revueltos. Llegó a su escritorio. No sabía si podría seguir allí mucho tiempo. No quería seguir ahí. Necesitaba ir a su casa, dormir, ver televisión o lo que sea que se supone hacen las mujeres cuando entran en depresión. Tomo nuevamente sus cosas. No había casi nadie en la oficina. Solo una chica llamada Mary Margaret como de 33 años de edad y un chico de unos 36 años llamado David. Ellos parecían ser buenas personas. Dedicados en su trabajo y sociables. Estaban comprometidos el uno con el otro. Se casarían dentro de unos meses. Se les veía profundamente enamorados. Sin duda alguna, ellos eran la feliz pareja dentro de este restaurante extraño. Bella no sabía cómo se sentía en este momento. Había sido rechazada, lo que no era muy común. Pero ese no era el caso. Ya le había pasado un par de veces antes, pero nunca le había dolido tanto. Quería llegar a su casa y llorar toda la noche. Se sentía terrible. Estaba dispuesta a salir, pero al abrir las puertas, una enorme corriente de aire la sorprendió. La lluvia había aumentado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo afuera. No tenía vehículo, ni dinero para pagar el autobús. No tenía salida. En ese momento, la feliz pareja iba saliendo y notaron el problema en el que ella se encontraba. Entonces, después de murmurar algunas palabras y discutir un poco -Solo unos segundos- David se acercó a Bella, para hablarle. "Oye, Bella, cierto?" él no estaba seguro de su nombre. No habían tratado mucho. "si, así me llamo". Le dirigió una dulce y simpática sonrisa. Al parecer el hablar con alguien aunque fuese por el más breve momento la hacía sentirse un poco mejor. "Mary y yo nos dimos cuenta de que al parecer no puedes salir. Es así?" "Si, David. No tengo manera de salir. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que esto pare". "Si quieres podemos llevarte a tu casa en nuestro auto". La propuesta era realmente encantadora y convincente. "Bueno, creo que no tengo opción. O sí?" dijo ella con una simple sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces Mary se acercó a ellos. Estaban preparándose para salir, pero algo que ellos le dijeron provocó un cambio en el pensar de Bella. "Bella, distingo que no te sientes del todo bien. Verdad?" Ella solo pudo levantar los hombros diciendo lo que opinaba. "Me descubriste" "Creo que alguien te lastimó. Lo noto en tu rostro". "Eres adivina o algo así?" la conversación estaba haciéndose algo incómoda para Bella, pero necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Y al parecer Mary Margaret la comprendía muy bien. Era como si hubiera pasado por eso alguna vez. "Disculpa, te ha ocurrido?" Mary sonrío. Empezó a reír un poco. Recordaba lo que había pasado tiempo antes.

"Muchas veces. David y yo tuvimos muchos obstáculos. Y los errores nos destrozaban llegando cada vez más profundo". Bella no podía entender como dos personas que habían pasado por tantas cosas ahora estaban juntas como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como por arte de magia, Mary pareció entender sus pensamientos. "Los problemas y la manera en que los resolvimos fue lo que nos unió más que nunca. Son solo pruebas. Si logras superarlas el premio será cada vez mayor. Y pues, entre mayor sea la prueba. Si la logras pasar, eso significa que tu amor y deseo de ganar son bastante grandes y algo por lo que vale la pena luchar". Bella comenzaba a entender. Se había dado por vencida demasiado pronto. Al primer intento fallido se rindió. Se estaba convirtiendo en una perdedora. Pero es que este hombre la volvía loca. Le provocaba nervios, la miraba muy de cerca. Invadía su espacio. Aunque eso talvez podría no ser tan malo… pero era algo indebido. Y cuando creía que todo iba bien - en el último momento- decía o hacia algo incorrecto y todo se echaba a perder. Cambiaba por completo su actitud. Se volvía un animal agresivo, solitario y antisocial. Debía haber una manera. Y ella era la responsable de encontrarla. Su deber era ayudar a ese hombre. Lo había visto unos momentos. Y en esos momentos había descubierto algo que talvez ella era la única que había notado. La tenia cicatrices debajo de la piel. O así lo llamo ella. Cuando alguien guarda dolor en su corazón, que proviene de los recuerdos -la perdida, el rechazo, los errores- se acumula poco a poco en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero hay veces en las que es tanto el dolor y la oscuridad, que en el más inesperado momento, con el más sencillo rose de un rayo de luz, de recuerdo, las heridas se abren, las cicatrices ya olvidadas y dejadas atrás se abren recordando el dolor y el sufrimiento. Y es un esfuerzo aun mayor cada vez para poder coser de nuevo esa herida y que cicatrice otra vez. Eso era exactamente lo que ocurría con Gold. Él tenía demasiadas heridas. Que solo podrían ser curadas con amor, compañía y amistad. Y ella podría ofrecerle eso. Bueno, talvez amor no, pero lo ayudaría a encontrarlo. Podía ayudarlo con todo. Belle estuvo inmóvil unos minutos en su escritorio mientras Mary Margaret y David estaban listos para salir y mientras ella pensaba. Después de un rato pequeño, ellos ya estaban preparados con todas sus cosas en la mano. "Está todo listo, Bella. Tú estas lista?" pregunto David sacándola de su mundo soñando despierta y de ese ambiente anti-gravedad que se formaba a su alrededor mientras pensaba. Después de unos segundos ella supo lo que contestaría. "Perdona, David. Creo que me quedare un rato más aquí. Tengo algo importante que hacer. Gracias por el ofrecimiento de todos modos". Jamás se daría por vencida. Ese hombre necesitaba de alguien. Y ella necesitaba demostrarle que la compañía no era tan mala como él pensaba. Al oír esto, Mary se acercó a ellos una vez más. "Todo está bien, Bella?" ella sonrió. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes. "Si, más que bien. Pensé mejor las cosas y debo enfrentar los problemas". Abrazo con fuerza a su nueva amiga. Entonces, le susurró al oído. "Gracias Mary. Sin tus palabras no podría". Mary estaba sorprendida ante su comportamiento extraño. Pero sus palabras la tranquilizaron y la hicieron entender al fin. Le devolvió el abrazo, con una sonrisa en el rostro de cada una de las dos. ·Te deseo suerte. Y recuerda, entre mayor sea la prueba, mejor será el premio". Belle termino su frase con un toque muy sutil. "Y entre mejor sea el premio, más habrá valido la pena" Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a David y lo tomaba del brazo. Bella vio como salieron juntos, como un par de enamorados de película. Talvez algún día llegaría a estar así con Gastón. Talvez todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora era una prueba, lo cual demostraba que había posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser feliz algún día con su actual prometido, futuro esposo.

Entonces decidió que esperaría hasta que Gold saliera de su oficina. Y que en ese momento lo forzaría a hablar, almenos a decir algo. Algo que la tranquilizara. Tomo asiento en su silla, en frente del escritorio. Paso media hora. El no salía, y no había rastro de el por ninguna parte. Empezaba a intensificarse el frio en las oficinas. Y Bella no tenía un suéter o abrigo. Se aburría como ostra allí. Pero valdría la pena. Tomo algunas hojas, empezó a jugar tic tac toe contra ella misma. Hizo algunos dibujos. Organizo una lista de pendientes, otra con las cosas que debía comprar en el súper mercado a la mañana siguiente. Incluso le sobro algo de tiempo para jugar un rato con la silla, puesto que tenía rueditas. Después de un rato de escribir poemas, y otras cosas raras, finalmente se quedó dormida en su silla. Allí estaba ella, acurrucada como un bebe pequeñito e inocente. Llevaba así un rato, cuando por fin el Sr. Gold salió de su cueva. Y ella estaba profundamente dormida. Otro plan convertido en fracaso. Gold no tardo en notar la presencia inesperada. Se acercó a ella con la intención de despertarla. Pero se veía tan adorablemente encantadora que no quería desprenderla de su sueño, además de que era bastante tarde. Pero precisamente por eso debía hacerlo, no podía dejarla ahí sola y él no podía quedarse cuidándola. Intento despertarla tocando su nariz. Luego sacudió sus hombros. Después le susurró al oído. No había manera de hacerla abrir los ojos. Se quedaba sin opciones. "Que hare contigo, preciosa?" sabía que ella no lo escuchaba, pero bueno. Eso era lo bueno, podía decirle de todo. Solo había una manera. Una opción. Entonces tomo nuevamente su abrigo y –otra vez- lo puso sobre ella para cubrirla del frio. Fue entonces cuando la tomo entre sus brazos, tratando de no caerse. La cargo hasta su auto. Una vez ahí, se aseguró de que no había nadie más ahí. De que nadie podría ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Entonces uso la magia. Abrió la puerta del auto mientras la sostenía a ella a la altura de sus manos. Lentamente la hizo flotar en dirección del asiento del copiloto y la sentó ahí. Una vez que ella estuvo acomodada, subió el al auto y condujo varios kilómetros hasta llegar a su destino. Mientras lo hacía no paraba de voltear a cada segundo a verla, para admirar su belleza natural. Ella no necesitaba maquillaje o joyas para verse hermosa como ninguna otra mujer que él hubiese conocido. Las chicas que ganaban el nombramiento de Miss Universo eran tramposas. Y podría apostar a que Bella podría vencerlas sin ningún esfuerzo. Si tan solo las personas supieran apreciar la verdadera belleza de una mujer. Condujo tranquilo como acostumbraba en cada momento. La cosa interesante es que Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría o de a donde la llevaba.

**En el próximo capítulo…**

Bella despierta en un lugar desconocido. Nuevos lazos y celos se forman. Y en un lugar desconocido por ahora, dos hermanas preparan un plan para destruir y crear.

**Comentarios:**

Sadame chapter 7 . Aug 3

Genial me encanta tu fic y adoro q Rumple y Belle se acerquen, me encanta q estén juntos, y gracias por hacer q imaginara a Rumple con lentes eso me hizo amarlo mas xD y me intriga porque Ruby odia a Rumple?, bueno muchos lo odian, pero q le hizo a Ruby? Oh no q le haras al pobre Bae? lo quiero mucho, bueno espero con ansias la continuación

Respuesta:

Aquí tienes tu ansiada continuación ;) gózala! XD No enserio, gózala ._. Bueno, lo que ocurre con Ruby lo iremos viendo conforme avanza la historia. Pero opino que ha de pensar mal de la competencia que te destroza, no crees? (y que a la vez te cobra la renta). Con Rumple y Bella por ahora, hay algo de: juntos, separados, juntos, separados. Y habrá momentos en que definitivamente no quieran ni verse. Y sí, estoy hablando también de Bella.


	9. Cap9: Espejo, espejo, que hacer primero

**NUEVO CAPITULO! YEIIIIII AL FIN LOGRE TERMINARLO. PERDON LA TARDANZA, PERO TUVE UN BLOQUEO MENTAL Y ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS POR RESOLVERS. ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE. QUIENES SERAN LAS HERMANAS?... CUAL SERA SU PLAN?**

**Capítulo 9: Espejo, espejo, que hacer primero?  
**

**Lugar Desconocido, 8:45p.m.**

"Tengo muchísimas cosas. Pero no tengo lo único que en verdad me interesa. Yo quiero amor. Como el de los cuentos de hadas que leíamos de niñas. Lo recuerdas?" "Éramos niñas, y tú sabes que solo son eso. Cuentos de hadas. Esta es la vida real. No esperes encontrarte a un unicornio de colores rondando por ahí" la otra mujer, estaba algo enfadada con ese comentario "Por favor! Todos saben que es imposible!…Se extinguieron hace años" sin embargo, no importaba lo que le dijeran a ella, siempre mantendría su esperanza de que algo fantástico sucediera. "Hermana, escucha. Si este hombre no quiere tomarte enserio fue tu culpa por no hacerte valer. Lo dejaste que te utilizara para su conveniencia. Así que ahora no me salgas con querer hacerte la princesita, eh". Después de un momento de pensarlo, ella tuvo una buena respuesta. "Bueno, sabes lo que dicen. Incluso creer en la posibilidad de un final feliz, es algo muy poderoso". Soltó una risita después de pronunciar estas palabras exactas. "Ni me recuerdes a esa mujer. Todavía sigue viviendo feliz y cómoda con su familia. Mientras yo me encuentro aquí. Hablando con una tonta". "Nada te da derecho a hablarme así. Después de todo, soy tu hermana". "Media hermana". Aclaro. "Si, como sea. Si quieres derrotar a esa mujer que tanto odias, me necesitaras. Y deberás ayudarme". La otra mujer de la nada soltó una carcajada pequeña. "Por favor! Tú eres la que me necesita a mí. No querías poder controlar y enamorar profundamente a tu hombre? No puedes sola con eso y encima dices que vas a ayudarme con mis problemas". "si, pero… me pregunto: que pasara cuando alguien tan poderoso como el este en mis manos y en mi dominio total?"

Era sorprendente la habilidad de esta mujer para comprender y planear las cosas. "Cómo?…desde cuándo..." "...Lo supe? No soy tan ingenua como crees. Era bastante obvio. El me recordaba en cierta forma, a ti cuando eras más joven. Aislado. De pocas palabras. Lo he observado algunas veces y encontré su potencial con la…magia". Ahora el plan comenzaba a tener sentido. La mujer del pelo negro cambio su mirada. De pronto, estaba empezando a entender a su hermana. "Así que, planeas conseguir que él se convierta en una herramienta para nuestra utilidad?" "Así es. Yo tendré mi final feliz…tu sabes. Dinero. Amor. Y tú tendrás tu venganza. Pero más que eso. Tendremos la capacidad para gobernar todo. Tenerlo todo". "Sabes qué? Adoro tu idea, cariño". Entonces los pensamientos razonables vinieron a la mente de la hermana mayor. "Solo hay una condición. No le haremos más daño del necesario. A pesar de todo, aun lo amo". Así es. A pesar de la maldad, la codicia y lo demás que pasaba por su mente. Esta mujer tenía espacio para el amor en su alma. Amenos que esto no fuera amor, sino…obsesión? Después de todo, era una persona llena de sorpresas. Pero por el momento, ese espacio estaba vacío. No estaba completa. Debía llenar los huecos en su vida. "Y, porque piensas utilizarlo para nuestros planes? Si tanto lo amas como dices" la situación y el dilema se estaba volviendo en cierta forma divertido para esta mujer.

"Bueno, debo admitir que además de que su inmenso de poder nos seria de mucha utilidad, hay algo más. Venganza. Lo amo profundamente y quiero que ahora él sea mi marioneta, mi juguete y mi herramienta. Algo con su potencial no se puede desperdiciar en truquitos de feria o sí?". "Creo que después de todo hay una mente maestra y perversa dentro de esa cabecita aparentemente inútil. Mamá tenía razón, querida Zelena. Supongo que sabía que en algún momento me servirías". La pelirroja asintió. "Y que tu podrías servirme de igual forma a mí, querida Regina". "Solo hay una condición. Tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra" "Hermanita, soy la mayor no es así?" "Y yo soy la que posee magia" las palabras de Regina no le parecían correctas a su hermana. Después de unos momentos de silencio. Esta hermana menor prosiguió hablando. "No me hagas perder el tiempo y decídete de una vez por todas. Cuando empecemos no habrá marcha atrás" se puso de pie dispuesta a irse y no volver. Continúo hablando. "Sabía que podrías tener la mente, pero no las agallas para atreverte. Te doy 3 horas para pensarlo. Pero si no respondes como deberías…Suerte con tu hombre, princesita". Zelena estaba decidida. Sin embargo, no sabía si sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Pero si quería ser feliz debía pagar cualquier precio.

**Lugar Desconocido, 9:12a.m.**

Los rayos de luz provenientes del sol se asomaban por la ventana. El aire se mantenía fresco y puro. Bella seguía dormida, pero algo la despertó. Era una pesadilla…

"_Bella! Allí estas! Ven conmigo". Todo era confuso. Estaba solo ella y esa voz. Todo lo demás era bosque. Solo bosque. No había nada más alrededor. Corría por todos lados. No había salida. Siempre parecía que volvía a donde empezaba todo. Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. De pronto todo el suelo estaba cubierto de agua, proveniente de sus ojos. Cada vez corría más rápido. Su corazón se aceleraba a velocidades mayores que nunca antes. El bosque empezaba a cerrarse a su alrededor. Pronto llego a un punto donde no tuvo salida. Estaba rodeada por árboles y más árboles. Todo se cerraba. Se le acababa el aire. Las ramas rasgaban su largo vestido blanco como la nieve pura. "Belle! Estás cerca. Por favor! Tienes que encontrarme!" ella estaba confundida. Que hacia la voz de Rumple en su cabeza? Porque debía encontrarlo? Cerca de donde? Los pensamientos se revolvían en su cabeza. Pronto, las espinas de los arboles ce cerraron a su alrededor. Cada vez sus ojos emitían más y más lágrimas. Después de unos momentos, cada una de ellas formo parte de una inundación, el suelo ya no estaba. Los arboles desaparecieron. Solo había agua y cada vez más agua. _

_Los pulmones de Bella se empezaban a llenar de agua. Estaba quedándose sin oxígeno. Se estaba ahogando. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo intentaba hacerlo todo para mantenerla con vida. A pesar de sus incalculables intentos de sobrevivir a esto, seguía hundiéndose como si fuese una roca pesada. Cada segundo veía menos la luz. Se adentraba más en las profundidades del océano de su sufrimiento y desesperación. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente. Su respiración llego a su fin. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba en una isla desierta, en medio del océano. Volteó hacia todos lados, buscando algo o alguien que estuviera cerca y pudiese ayudarla. "tardas mucho". Escucho de la nada una voz detrás de ella. Volteo y al ver a la persona que estaba parada ahí, no pudo contener las lágrimas –otra vez-. No podía ser él. Hace años que no lo veía más que en esa repetición de accidente. Era como si la película de esa tragedia se hubiera programado para reproducirse varias veces en su mente. Que hacía en el su sueño? "Rumple? Eres tú?" era imposible no reconocerlo. Era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Tenía su cabello lacio. Sujetado en una cola detrás de su cabeza. Su camisa de un color distinto de cada día. Sus pantalones cortos color beige, sus zapatos negros y su pequeño camafeo de oro que una vez había pertenecido a su madre. En donde guardaba las fotografías de las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Su madre y su mejor amiga. Sin duda alguna era él. "Sí, soy yo. Y no sé quién eres tú" ella estaba confusa. Como que no lo sabía..? Claro, ahora era diferente. Había crecido. _

"_soy yo. Bella. La misma". "No, no lo eres". Ella sonrió ante su inocencia. "Si, lo soy. Pero he crecido. Eso es todo". "No, no es todo. Ya no eres la niña que conozco. Eres diferente. Ya no te conoces a ti misma. Y para ser sincero, me decepcionas. Ahora los demás toman tus decisiones". Ella intento acercarse a él. Explicarle. Abrazarlo fuerte aunque fuera solo su imaginación. Después de todo, él estaba muerto. Si de alguna manera se estaba comunicando con él, con su esencia, debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Pero cada que ella daba un paso al frente, el retrocedía. Se alejaba de ella. "Vete, déjame. Aléjate de mí, extraña". Estas palabras herían su corazón, sus sentimientos. Acaso él no la quería más? Talvez no quería saber de ella. Después de todo, ella fue la culpable de su muerte. Por culpa de su torpeza, e intentó salvarla, pero cayo y murió en el intento. Nunca volvió a saber de él y toda su vida se culpó de ello. "Rumple, por favor. Déjame abrazarte. Te he extrañado bastante" sus ojos estaban rojos de dolor y tantas emociones. Entonces, recordó lo que había escuchado varios momentos antes. Intento decírselo a él. "Oí tu voz. Me llamabas" "Si te llamaba. Te necesito. Necesito tu ayuda. Pero no puedes. Como puede hacer esto alguien que no cree en si misma?". A que se refería? "Que necesitas? Acaso es algo relacionado con tu…muerte?" su voz se tornó grave al pronunciar estas palabras, no solo por el hecho de que él era su amigo. También porque él era demasiado joven para morir. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar muchísimas experiencias. Enamorarse, casarse, tender hijos, comprar su primer auto, tener su primera novia. Se había perdido de toda una vida entera. "No entiendes nada. Nada!" "A que te refieres?" ambos comenzaban a desesperarse. Estaban ya gritando y llorando. "Ayúdame, si puedes". "Lo hare, lo prometo. Y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas". "No lo olvides. Te necesito. Te veré pronto". Al decir esto su piel, su rostro, todo el, empezó a desvanecerse en el aire. Con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Estera! Como te ayudo? Cuando te veré de nuevo?" "Lo descubrirás más pronto de lo que crees. No te olvides de mí". En canto termino de decir esto, ya estaba totalmente desaparecido. No había ni rastro de él. "Rumple. Por favor! Jamás te olvidare. Te lo prometo! lo hare! Te ayudare!…Rumple!"_

"Rumple!" despertó de su extraño sueño. Que quería decir? Que tenía que hacer ella? Porque en este momento? Tantas dudas estaban ahora dentro de su mente y mientras más intentaba aclararlas, más dudas encontraban. Pero la duda más grande era ahora, al ver en donde se encontraba. Nunca había estado en un lugar así. Mucho menos en este en específico. Ella jamás ni en sus sueños se habría imaginado en una habitación así. Las paredes cubiertas con papel dorado. Luces ambientales alrededor. Muebles elegantes al estilo antiguo. Una pequeña sala al otro lado de la habitación. Podía distinguir un par de marcos con arte por encima de la cama y unas bellas cortinas cafés. Si le preguntaran en donde estaba ella podría haber respondido que en un sueño, pero estaba completamente segura de que -a pesar de lo extraño- esto era real. En verdad estaba ahí. La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Cómo llego ahí? Lo único que recordaba era estar en la oficina, esperando. Cuando sus parpados se cerraron sobre sus ojos. De ahí en más ni un ruido, ni una voz o imagen podían ser recordadas por ella. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado las últimas horas desde ese momento. Se levantó de inmediato. Reviso cada rincón de la recamara intentando buscar una pista que le dijera donde estaba o lo que había pasado. Conforme caminaba hacia todas direcciones, noto algo raro en sus piernas. Sintió tela. Tela larga que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Recordaba perfectamente como el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. No podía haberse alargado durante la noche. Volteo hacia abajo para buscar lo causante de ese sentir. Distinguió enseguida la ropa que llevaba puesta. Un camisón color beige de seda adornado con encajes y listones con una abertura a lado. Sin duda alguna, alguien la había cambiado de ropa.

Siguió caminando, restándole importancia a lo que había visto. Hasta que de pronto un pensamiento desagradable rondo por su mente. Bueno, si la habían cambiado, deberían haberle quitado la ropa que llevaba anoche. Y si le quitaron esa ropa, entonces… dios! No quería ni imaginarse las probabilidades de lo que haya ocurrido esa noche. Debía salir de ahí, antes de que quien fuera que la hubiera llevado hasta aquí, volviera. Escucho pasos aproximarse a la habitación. Debía hacer algo. Debía actuar rápido. De inmediato. Intento buscar algo para golpear a su captor, dejarlo inconsciente, y correr. Fue tarde. Escucho como la puerta se abrió mientras su captor entraba a la habitación. "Veo que ya estas despierta". No. él no. Había puesto toda su confianza en el para que ahora la traicionara de esta manera. Le habían dicho muchas cosas de él. Demasiadas. Era cosas horribles. Pero ella nunca hizo caso. Ignoro las advertencias. Y ahora estaba pagando el precio por haberse vendado los ojos ante lo obvio. Volteo para ver su rostro. Ahí estaba Mr. Gold. Vestido con uno de sus trajes de siempre. Al parecer había despertado desde hace rato. Bella lo miraba con desconfianza y enojo. "Cómo llegue aquí? Usted me trajo?" "Tranquila, no tienes por qué tener miedo. Está bien". "Dónde estoy?!" esta vez fue más firme. Finalmente encontró un pequeño jarrón.- lo levanto en señal de amenaza. Si el hombre no le contestaba o intentaba atacarla, lo golpearía lo más fuerte que pudiera. Mandaría al diablo todo lo que había hablado con él y llegaría corriendo a la policía para demandarlo por secuestro. "Sea claro, por favor. Mr. Gold" sabía que era su jefe, pero no podía permitir que se tomara privilegios con ella. De ninguna manera. Entonces, Gold también se puso serio. Ella estaba preguntando y el respondería. Era la mejor manera de no llegar a tener problemas. "Yo te traje, sí. Es mi casa. Tú estabas dormida en la oficina y no podía dejarte ahí. Además de que no podía llevarte a tu casa" "Porque no?" _porque no podría resistir las ganas de asesinar a tu padre. "_Porque no tengo ni idea de dónde vives, querida".

Mentira. Sabía exactamente donde vivía y con quien. Lo había investigado interfiriendo con el registro del pueblo. Llevaba apenas un año viviendo ahí. Lo sabía todo sobre su vida desde que llego a Storybrooke. Ella parecía entender. Sin duda, esa fue una buena excusa. "Bueno, eso lo entiendo". Estaba más tranquila ahora. Hasta que de pronto. "Pero, dime. Que paso con mi ropa? Que es esto que traigo puesto?" cada segundo acercaba más el jarrón al rostro del hombre. Amenazando con que, sino daba una buena y convincente explicación, ella haría lo que fuera para defenderse. A él le encantaba este lado de ella. Sabía que era capaz de cuidar de sí misma cuando él no pudiese hacerlo. Pero el problema era que en este momento, era el quien estaba en problemas. "Conteste Mr. Gold. Quien cambio mi ropa?" enserio debía hacer esa pregunta? Definitivamente estaba en problemas. "Bueno, pues…este…digo…yo lo hice". El rostro de la mujer cambio, ahora estaba furiosa, no solo enfadada o confundida. "Usted? Quien le dio permiso?" "Lo siento. Pero espero no haya problema. Tu ropa estaba muy arrugada y mojada. Y preferí cambiarte antes que dejar que te enfermaras". Bella soltó el jarrón en el piso. Ya estaba un poco más tranquila. "Pero entonces debo suponer que usted por lo menos se cubrió los ojos. Verdad?" ella estaba más tranquila, pero sin embargo no bajaba la guardia. Era como una loba. Pendiente para atacar en cualquier momento. Con cualquier señal. "Bueno….creo que ahí está el problema. No lo hice". Estaba siendo sincero. Para ser honestos, nunca se preocupó por cubrir sus ojos. En realidad, estaba lo contrario de preocupado. Bella estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo. Al escuchar las palabras que salieron de los labios de Gold, su instinto de lobo salido para defenderse. Miro nuevamente a sus ojos, estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin duda, era muy valiente -o descarado-.

No supo cuándo porque. Pero de la nada lo hizo. Golpeó en la cara a este hombre. Estada realmente indignada. Cuando se enteró, ya había pasado. Gold tenía aun la marca roja en su rostro. No mostraba señales de dolor o de algo más. "Me lo merezco". "Si, eso creo". Bella estaba temblando. Nunca desde hace años había golpeado a nadie. Después de unos segundos de silencio, al fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que pasaba por su mente. "Usted no….este…como decirlo?" No podía quedarse callada. Había oído muchas cosas. Pero no estabas segura si Gold sería capaz de hacerle eso. Pensaba que sería ir demasiado lejos. Gold se quedó boquiabierto ante el comentario de la chica. Sabía bien a lo que se refería. Se notaba en su rostro ruborizado y su tono de voz. El sería muy malo con toda la gente del pueblo. Pero jamás llegaría a hacer algo como eso. Nunca se atrevería a arrebatarle el honor a una mujer inocente. Mucho menos a Bella. Desde que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba viva, ahí con él y que había vuelto a su vida, se prometió a si mismo sacrificar lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo. Incluso y eso significara, muy a su pesar, alejarla de él. "En verdad, me sorprende que tu pienses eso de mí. Me decepcionas, Bella. Yo pensaba que tu podías ver dentro de las personas". Belle se sentía pésimo al ver la expresión de su rostro. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Se odiaba a si misma por empeorar la situación a un nivel tan grave.

"Lo siento, Mr. Gold. Debería agradecer su acto de bondad en vez de juzgarlo. Después de todo, usted es un hombre de honor. No es así?" las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Gold lo noto enseguida. Se le partía el corazón al verla llorar. Entonces. Por instinto o algo parecido, acaricio su mejilla con su pulgar. Para retirar de ahí la lagrima que empezaba a correr. Ese breve contacto significaba mucho. Demasiado. Lo máximo que se permitiría a si mismo tocarla. Intento calmarla. No quería verla así. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía una muy buena manera. Cambiar el tema. "Ahora. Señorita French. Me haría el honor de acompañarme a desayunar?" al decir estas palabras le extendió la mano. Con la intensión de que ella colocara su mano sobre la de él. Intentaba sonreír a pesar de la tristeza interna que recorría todo su cuerpo. Bella noto sus buenas intenciones. Decidió seguirle el juego. Después de todo, ahora más que en ningún otro momento sabía que él no era como lo describían. Sería un placer, Sr Gold". Debía responder al gesto amable de alguna manera. Y lo hizo tal y como él esperaba. El tener las manos juntas, Gold se atrevió a hacer una pequeña travesura. Beso su mano. Y en ese momento en que sus labios la tocaron, ambos sintieron un relampagueo circular a través de sus corazones. Bella estaba sonriendo ampliamente ahora. Y Gold, pues, Gold solo la observaba. "Aunque, lamento informarle, señor. Que no puedo darme ese gusto vestida de esta manera".

Si pudiera hubiese usado la magia para vestirla de inmediato. Pero debía ocultar su poder de ella y de todos. Así que opto por la parte complicada. Mientras ella estaba cambiando nuevamente su ropa, él bajo a preparar lo que restaba del desayuno. Se dedicó a acomodar todo en el lugar que había preparado. No solía usar ese pequeño rincón de ensueño para desayunar –de hecho para casi nada-. Tenía la sorpresa perfecta para la mujer más especial. Fue cuando tuvo listo el lugar, que escucho la voz de Bella llamándolo. Sus palabras sonaban por toda la casa. Estaba buscándolo. Rápidamente fue adentro para encontrarse con ella. Ya estaba lista y perfecta como siempre. Con esa mirada y ese rostro angelical. Su aspecto siendo el más hermoso del mundo aun por encima de los ángeles, reyes y reinas. Tal parecía que ella no se enteraba de que el la observaba a la distancia. Mucho menos de la cara con la que la veía. Si se hubiese percatado de ello, el habría quedado como un estúpido idiota enamorado. Y por supuesto que era lo que menos quería parecer –mucho menos ser-. El problema era que el simple hecho de que ella estuviera en su vida ahora, era algo tan glorioso. Fue entonces cuando quiso hacerla de caballero. Solo por una vez. La llevo de la mano por el pasillo, saco la silla para ella, sirvió sus alimentos. La mesa estaba bellamente arreglada. Había cubiertos de plata, vasos de cristal brillante, que reflejaban los rayos del sol claramente como hermosos diamantes y dar el inicio de un precioso arcoíris. En el centro había un pequeño jarrón con rosas rojas, perfectamente coloridas y brillantes. Pero para Gold solo había una flor en todos los mundos lo suficientemente hermosa para cautivarlo.

Bella se preguntaba que hacia allí, porque él no la había sacado a patadas de su casa. Porque ahora estaba dándole de desayunar. Y lo más raro de todo era su comportamiento. Parecía un completo idiota. –pero eso lo hacía lucir tierno y adorable. Y aunque le encanaba esta forma de ser suya, en cierta forma, la desconcertaba. Pensaba que, talvez, estaría planeando algo mucho más grande, lejano a su comprensión. Sin embargo, la noche anterior él había demostrado merecer una oportunidad, una muestra de confianza. Una vez que ellos tomaron asiento. Ella fue capaz de preguntar lo que debía. "Mr. Gold, porque sigo aquí? Quiero decir, usted podría ya haberme…" "sacado. Lo sé. Pero decidí no hacerlo". Dijo el, interrumpiéndola. Ella no podía aguantar una pequeña sonrisa al ver su reacción. "Eso es evidente, señor". "Mira nada más que lista eres". Ese comentario nunca debió ser escuchado. No lo había pensado. Fue demasiado incomodo el par de segundos que le siguió a esas palabras hirientes de alguna manera. Una vez más se demostraba a sí mismo el mal tino que tenía con las mujeres.

Después de ese momento, intento calmar la situación. Notaba como el rostro de Bella había cambiado de un momento a otro. La estaba perdiendo. "Lo… lo siento, Bella" cuando dijo esto, su voz era tranquila, suave, casi como un pequeño susurro. Apenas se alcanzaban a distinguir las palabras que salían de su boca. Agacho la mirada, lleno de vergüenza. No sabía porque esta mujer en especial parecía tener un poder sobre él. De la nada sintió un calor cubriendo su mano dirigió la mirada hacia aquella mujer que se encontraba aun a su lado. Lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces se dio cuenta. Sus manos estaban unidas. Ella estaba tocándolo. De alguna manera inocentemente dulce. Escucho el suave sonio de su voz hablándole. Diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras solo para él. "No pasa nada. Está bien". Estaba atrapado en su mirada, su sonrisa, su rostro. Lo único que hacía era mirarla y quedarse quieto allí. No se movía. No hablaba. No emitía ningún sonido. De pronto despertó de su otra dimensión. Volvió a la realidad. Movió su mano lejos del tacto y el calor de esa mujer. Fuera como fuera. No debía permitirse sentir algo por ella. Talvez tratarla bien. Cuidar de ella. Pero jamás algo más que eso. Además, quien podría querer a un monstruo como él?

**Lugar desconocido. 11:30 a.m.**

Zelena tenía razón. Tanto poder no poda ser desperdiciado. Y al final podría usarlo en su beneficio, dándole a su hermana mayor lo que quería. O talvez no se lo daría… debía reconocerlo. Debía actuar, hacer algo para convencerla de hacerlo. Tenía que darle a su hermana un motivo por el cual pelear. Era el momento de usar sus herramientas. Donde había quedado ese trozo de cristal infernal? El sirviente se encontraba bajando algunas cosas del auto. Ella podía verlo desde la ventana de su casa en el pueblo. Desde su habitación. Vio como el sirviente bajaba una caja especial. Sin darle el cuidado con las instrucciones precisas que ella dio. Enseguida bajo las escaleras corriendo, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Esa carga era demasiado valiosa. El menor rasguño podría arruinarla por completo. En cuanto salió por la puerta principal un temor profundo invadió al pobre e inocente sirviente. El simple hecho de ver su rostro causaba escalofríos. Esa mujer era un misterio, un caos, un huracán indetectable, indetenible. Perverso y malhumorado. "Ey!" salió diciendo la mujer. En ese instante, uso sus poderes para detener la carga que se encontraba en el aire. El miedo del sirviente lo había hecho perder el equilibrio y resbalar. Dejando el misterioso paquete volando por los aires, esperando al momento en que se haría añicos. De pronto fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Como si un campo de fuerza se hubiera desarrollado alrededor del objeto, evitando su desastrosa caída al suelo. Regina mantenía una mano en aire. Pareciera como si estuviera sosteniendo algo pesado con ella, pero no había nada. Solo la triste y solitaria nada. Su frente empezaba a sudar, su rostro a cambiar de color. De pronto, el paquete dio la impresión de moverse. Con cuidado. Hasta llegar al suelo donde quedo intacto. Finalmente Regina podía descansar.

Se acerco enseguida al pobre sirviente. quien continuaba petrificado ante la acción que acababa de contemplar. "Te das cuenta de lo que podrías haber causado?" tenia una mirada diabólica. llena de furia, enojo, frustración. sin embargo, era común para ella encontrarse así. a punto de tomar un corazón y romperlo en mil pedazos del tamaño de un átomo. el sirviente no menciono una sola palabra. su piel palidecía de miedo y nervios. Su reina podría ser capaz de todo si el la hacia enfadar. literalmente. De todo. fue entonces cuando al no recibir respuesta de aquel pobre hombre, prosiguió con sus palabras acompañadas del fuego en sus ojos y la furia de su rostro... "Si algo le llega a pasar a esto en especial... yo seré tu menor preocupación. Son fuerzas que nadie ademas de mi logra entender. Esto es una gran fuente de...secretos". Eso es. Secretos. Este objeto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. si quería saber como convencer a su tonta hermana mayor, debía descubrir el secreto. Ese secreto que significaba la razón de todo. La razón de perfecta y el motivo para que Zelena la obedezca. enseguida estuvo dispuesta a tomar el objeto con magia. estuvo a punto de. Pero de la nada escucho personas acercarse. Tuvo que esperar. Dejando el paquete misterioso sobre el suelo de piedras. vio como empezaba a llegar un pequeño grupo de niños. Eran solo 5. Pero solo se requería de uno de ellos para perturbar la tranquilidad de tan incomprensible mujer. Y con mayor razón en estos momentos que acababa de descubrir la manera en la que llegaría a dar el primer paso de su plan. Estos niños se veían llenos de curiosidad por la nueva integrante de la colonia._ Genial. Mi primer día aquí y ya estoy siendo investigada por un montón de niños inútiles. _Dijo pensando para si misa con un tono de sarcasmo inigualable. Si había algo que ella odiara mas que el no tener lo que deseaba, eso era que sus planes no salieran como ella quería. "Niños, vayan se de aquí. Este es territorio privado". Fue entonces, cuando la mas pequeña de todos dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar. era una niña de unos 12 años de edad. de alguna extraña manera, esta niña le resultaba familiar. Sus ojos, su mirada. le recordaba a alguien. a un hombre que antes conociese. pero no lograba recordar a quien. "En realidad, señora. la calle es libre. no estamos cometiendo allanamiento de morada puesto que no hemos pasado de su puerta hacia adentro". Esta niña le agradaba. Parecía destinada a grandes cosas, y realmente bien educada. Su sentido de humor era implacable. Incluso sus palabras no lograban molestarla lo suficiente. Regina se arrodillo en frente de dicha niña de cabellos claros. "Escucha nena. entiende que para mi, a partir de esa linea que separa la banqueta de las hermosas rosas blancas es mi territorio. Y si no quieres tener problemas... respétalo. Entendido?" "Si, señora. eso supongo". "Muy bien". sonrió. le encantaba manipular a la gente que la obedecieran. y que hicieran todo lo que ella pidiera. se levanto de su posición y tomo a la niña de la mano. llevándola hacia la frontera de sus terrenos. "Dime niña... cual es tu nombre?" "Paige. Me llamo Paige".

**Casa de Regina, Storybrooke. 11:43 am**

Paige, Paige, Paige, PAIGE!... Esa niña. Esos ojos. Ese rostro. Los habia visto antes. En otra persona. No lograba recordar... pero era un problema para ser resuelto despues. Tenia cosas mas importantes de las cuales ocuparse. Abrio finalmente el paquete que contenia ese objeto misterioso. El objeto que le revelaria la tactica que habria de seguir. Logro colocarlo en la pared utilizando sus poderes. Con extremo cuidado lo adhirio a esa superficie plana vertical. Habia guardado un lugar especialmente para el. "Despierta amigo mio". Lentamente, poco a poco, dentro del espejo fue apareciendo una silueta. Que luego se transformo en un rostro. El rostro de un hombre. Un hombre atrapado, temeroso, indefenso. "Al fin me despiertas. he estado esperando por años". "Bueno, no te he necesitado. pero en este momento yo preciso de tus incalculables poderes". En el hombre se formo un rostro de burla. Luego de años de haberla conocido, sabia exactamente cada cosa que pasaba por su mente. Esa maldad, esa villania, obsecion y demas. No era la m,ujer de la que habia estado enamorado hace muchos años pero asi estaria par siempre a su lado y podria ver en lo que se convertia. La gobernante del universo. Cuando todos los sueños que habian forjado juntos rendirian frutos. Al igual que el arbol de manzas junto al cual la conociio hace mas de 20 años.

"Por favor, Regina. Solo dime lo que quieres" "Ten mas cuidado, espejo. Recuerda quien te ha dado todos los poderes que posees. Me debes mucho. Ahora. Dime que debo hacer para destruir a ese tal Mr. Gold". "Con que Mr. Gold eh. Es un pez muy gordo para ti, mi querida reina". "Habla sin rodeos y dime lo que quiero, espejo". "ah, ah, Regina. Recuerda las palabras magicas. No puedo hacer nada si no las dices": "TU GANAS!... Espejto, espejito...cual sera mi objetivo". "Mucho mejor". El espejo se trransformo de nuevo. Mostraba imagenes. Confuciones. Respuestas. Ahyi estaba el. Justo en ese momento. Fuera de su casa y...oh, sorpresa. Acompañado de una mujer joven y hermosa de cabellos castaños, labios rojos y ojos azules. "Mi reina, ese hombre no ha mostrado ninguna debilidad. Es inmune a todo lo que usted pueda hacer. No tiene debilidades". "Oh, las tiene. Yo creo que si las tiene". Regina tenia lo que buscaba. La herramienta perfecta. Estaba justo en frente de sus ojos. Solo debia esperar el momento exacto. mientras se retiraba de la tenebrosa habitacion a blanco y negro, daba la ultima indicacion a su espejo. "Investiga todo sobre esa tal Bella French".

**ESPERO HABER RESPONDIDO ALGUNA QUE OTRA DUDA OBTENIDA A LO QUE VA DE LA HISTORIA... OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Descubriremos que hara Regina con esa infromacion sobre bella y para que la quiere. Veremos un poco mas de romance Rumbelle y un poco de Redbeauty ;) Descubriremos mas del pasado de nuestras hermanas.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Las Hermanas Mills

**Chicos y chicas lectores. Perdón por faltar tanto tiempo, mi escuela y trabajo no me han soltado. Pero al fin después de tanto mi mente e inspiración se desbloquearon y me he permitido escribir esto. Espero sea de su agrado, sigan comentando y me den mas hermosos consejos. los quiero. feliz lectura. Considero este capitulo en especial como una combinacion de elementos de la serie. esperando sea de su agrado y seguir escribiendo mas capitulos como este. ya que me divertí mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Las Hermanas Mills**

**3 Semanas después...**

**Casa de Bella 10:00 am**

Domingo por la mañana. Las cosas marchaban de maravilla. no podía ser mejor. Poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza y la amistad de ese hombre misterioso. Lentamente y a paso lento podría convertirse de alguna manera su confidente. Todo estaba perfecto, excepto por una cosa. Seguía teniendo esos sueños extraños en donde veía a su gran amigo. Rumple. El la llamaba, pedía su ayuda desesperadamente. No tenia idea de que era lo que el quería. Ademas, hace años que había muerto. No supo como. Ni supo donde lo enterraron. La ultima vez que lo vio, fue en esa caída. Antes de quedar inconsciente. Esta situación llenaba su cabeza de pensamientos. ¿y si no había muerto en realidad? ¿Y si estaba en alguna parte esperando por ella? ¿Y si estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda? tenia muchísimas dudas que no podrían ser contestadas a menos de que hiciera algo. pero no sabia por donde debería empezar a buscar. y luego estaba Mr. Gold. recordaba la vez en que ella amaanecio en su cama, en su casa y con la ropa que el le habia puesto. luego penso en lo que el dijo. _me decepcionas, crei que podias ver dentro de las personas. _como era eso? era como si la conociera perfectamente. como si supiera sus secretos. esto comenzaba a asustarla. "Bella, ven a desayunar". podía escuchar a su madrastra hablándole desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Era muy tarde. las 10:00 de la mañana para ser exactos. Pero ella no tenia ganas de levantarse. No quería hacer nada. Solo podia permanecer acostada en cama con su camisón de seda esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas. Se encontraba demasiado preocupada como para bajar ahora. Entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Tomo una almohada y la aventó hacia esa dirección. "No quiero desayunar!" esa almohada dio a parar a los brazos del chico de 18 años. Después de todo el era parte del equipo de basquetbol escolar. No existía balón -o almohada- que se le pudiera escapar. "Lo siento, mi pequeño. ven aquí".

No importaba su edad, o lo que hiciera. El jamas dejaría de ser su pequeño. Freddy era la mejor compañía que ella pudiese pedir. Bella le hizo un espacio en su cama para que se acomodara a su lado. en cuanto el hubo llegado ahí, lo tomo entre sus brazos cariñosa y dulcemente. entonces fue cuando el se atrevió a hablar. realmente le preocupaba su hermana mayor. "Porque no has bajado? tienes que comer algo". entonces ella no supo que decir. algo no la dejaba. no sabia el porque pero solo tenia ganas de quedarse en cama todo el día. "No lo se, Freddy. solo se que quiero dormir. podrías entender eso?" "Pues no lo entiendo. Ya no eres muy fácil de entender. Pero tengo que decirte algunas cosas". Bella no se sentina específicamente sorprendida ante tal frase proviniendo de su hermano. claro, el siempre tenia algo que decir. aunque ella no lo confesaba, su hermano comenzaba a inquietarla. todo empezó algunos meses atrás. su querido Freddy empezó a mostrar su desagrado hacia Gaston. Su perfecto novio, Gastón. Tal vez era que ella había crecido y dejado de creer. O por algún motivo estos dos estaban a un paso de perder su conexión. Esa conexión que los hacia entenderse, confiar el uno en el otro. sentir cada cosa que el otro sentía. Se estaba cortando la comunicación desde que Gaston llego a su vida. era como un ser anti-magia. pero, claro. Ella era muy grande para creer en magia y cuentos de hadas. Gaston se lo habia enseñado. entonces fue que el relato de su hermano comenzó. Un largo relato de aventura, enemistad y magia...tonterías.

* * *

**Casa de Regina 12:54 pm**

Regina se encontraba en su habitación, desesperada. las lagrimas se habían formado en sus ojos. Jamas olvidaría el dia en que lo tenia todo. Y esto le fue arrebatado. Nunca lo perdonaría. Un crimen de semejante tamaño debía ser castigado. Y ella seria quien impondría la condena. Estaba decidida a utilizar a su hermana para su propio beneficio. Sin embargo, sería más divertida si la utilizaba y exprimía todo rastro de esperanza desde sus entrañas. Hacerla paga lenta y dolorosamente por todo lo que hizo. Sostenía una fotografía entre sus manos. Con amor, dulzura, tristeza y dolor. Esto era lo que queria causarle a ella. Habían pasado ya varios dias despues de haber acordado con su hermana. Nunca fueron de lo mejor unidas, de eso se habia encargado su madre. Pero ahora tenia la oportunidad perfecta para usar a su pobre e indefensa hermana mayor. Regina siempre había sido la mas fuerte. Controlada por su madre hasta en límite de ser idéntica a ella. Sin embargo era muy apegada a su padre. Al punto de vista de Zelena, no podía entender como ella era infeliz. Lo tenia todo. Magia, poder, riquezas y la preferencia de ambos padres. Zelena siempre había acumulado la rabia de ver como todos los tesoros de la familia iban para su hermana menor. Regina dormía en sabanas de seda mientras que a ella la mandaban al sótano. Desde años atrás se había prometido a si misma apoderarse de todo lo que tuviera Regina, ser feliz, ser amada, ser poderosa.

Zelena quería vivir la vida designada a su hermana menor. Su desesperación y odio hacia regina se acrecentaron al límite de destruir lo mas preciado que tenia. Lo cual ella jamas entenderia. ese pedacito de inocencia. aquello que había iluminado su corazon. lo unico que habia quedado de su primer amor, lo perdio. todo por un capricho de su envidiosa hermana mayor. Regina deseaba con todo su oscurecido corazon regresar el tiempo a la epoca en la que era feliz. no era perfecta, y tenia que aguantar las insoportables ordenes de su madre. pero sin embargo, las pequeñas partes del dia a escondidas, con su querido Daniel, habian hecho de todo valer la pena. y tras esas escapadas el le obsequio lo mas hermoso que jamas podria haber deseado. nunca imaginó que tanta felicidad podria empañarse con el grueso manto de la oscuridad y la desesperación. Tras haber perdido su mas sagrado tesoro, se alejo de todo aquello que queria. renuncio a su vida junto a Daniel, y lo vio comprometerse y casarse con otra mujer. sin embargo, ninguno de los dos jamas fue feliz. ya no habia espacio para la felicidad. y el corazon de Regina poco a poco sucumbio a la oscuridad. Antes, ella y su hermana habían sido, de alguna manera, amigas. a pesar de los constantes celos y reproches de Zelena habia logrado convencerla siempre de que escaparian juntas a un lugar donde ser ellas mismas y donde ella podría ser el centro de atención. tener su final feliz. pero los problemas comenzaron una noche, cuando su hermana mayor llego hasta su limite con las preferencias de su madre. cuando su odio por Regina fue mayor que su amor. esa noche en la que empezó a creer que ella siempre seria el cero a la izquierda. empezando a idear formas de destruir el brillo y esplendor de su hermana.

* * *

**Casa Mills, 10 años atrás...**

Regina, de 18 años, se preguntaba por que su madre estaba tan contenta. podia escuchar detras de la puerta la conversación entre sus padres. no entendia las palabras. solo podia sentir que algo importante estaba pasando. entonces, de la nada, sintió una mano tocando su hombro suavemente. volteo la cara para ver quien se encontraba detras de ella. la habian descubierto espiando y sin duda la acusarian con sus padres. pero su calma volvió al descubrir quien era esa que la habia encontrado. "Zelena! que haces aqui! casi me matas del susto!" Su hermana, de 20 años, era realmente una curiosa entrometida. tal vez por eso era que soñaba con dirigir su propio programa de television. de que trataria? quien sabe! Zelena era tan impredecible. todo el dia soñando con sus cuentos de hadas, amor, aventuras."Lo siento hermanita, pero, no se supone que espiar esta estrictatemente prohibido aqui?" la cara de Regina palideció. tenia un profundo miedo a su madre. y si ella se llegaba a enterar de lo que hacia...no viviria para contarlo. "Por favor, Zelena! no le digas nada a madre! haré lo que sea" una pequeña y susurrante risa escapo de la boca de la mayor. sin duda alguna le divertia asustar de vez en cuando con su ingenua hermanita menor. "No te preocupes, no dire nada. no quiero que te quemen viva. de hecho, tengo curiosidad por saber de que asunto están hablando ahora nuestros padres". pero fue entonces que se abrió la puerta de repente y de la habitación salio ese ser al que ambas temían tanto. pero al parecer no le importaba ver a sus dos hijas tiradas en el suelo con esos rostros espantados. al contrario de eso, continuaba viéndose exageradamente feliz. "Mi niña, no podria estar mas orgullosa de ti!". tomo a Regina de las manos para alzarla y darle una gran y fuerte abrazo. lo cual continuaba sorprendiendola. mientras que la otra chica se levantaba sacudiendo el polvo de su falda. molesta por ser ignorada por su madre para adorar a su hermana... de nuevo.

"Madre, no lo entiendo. que te tiene tan contenta?" pronunciaba la joven con dificultad. los brazos de su madre la asfixiaban. mientras tanto, Zelena observaba todo detrás de la puerta. escondida. deseando sentir ese cariño y orgullo de parte de sus padres. ella era tratada como una simple muchachita, aun con sus mas grandes esfuerzos de agradar. al momento en que su hermanita menor era la princesa querida sin tener que mover un solo dedo. "Querida, estas tan cerca de alcanzar tus sueños. mi ángel, recuerdas al caballero con el que te encontraste hace días en la fiesta?" "Si, madre. discutimos acerca de algunos asuntos de política. acaso hice algo malo?" Regina siempre había sido sumamente inteligente. le gustaban las cosas serias. leer, estudiar, argumentar. es por eso que decidio emprender una carrera politica. empezando desde cero. conversando con personas importantes a su alcance y buscando oportunidades para progresar en el mundo de la política. talves, algun dia, llegaria a ser alcaldesa y dirigir un pueblo entero. no pedia mucho, solo una tranquila vida con su familia en un pequeño pueblo donde trabajar para ayudar a los demas y ser la mejor lider que el mundo pudiera tener. "mi amor, al fin tras mucho esfuerzo mio lograste algo productivo! Ese hombre desea conocerte! quiere pasar mas tiempo contigo! y, si nos sale todo bien... tendras el honor de ser su esposa!". las palabras no lograban salir de la boca de Regina. casarse? apenas y era una adulta! ademas... ella no esaba disponible. su corazon ya tenia un dueño, Daniel.

Entonces Zelena no pudo evitar lanzar una rabieta. "Madre! yo soy la mayor! se supone que deberia casarme primero! Sabes que siempre e soñado con eso y..." Sus palabras fueron silenciadas, al momento en que su mejilla derecha se tornaba de un color rojo. su madre nunca le permitiria dirigirse de esa manera hacia ella, sin importar el motivo, sin importar la circunstancia. "Madre!" exclamo Regina poniendose enmedio de su hermana y su madre. "Por favor detente madre, no le pegues! ella tiene razon!" siguio diciendo Regina. "Razon? como que razon?! esta chiquilla tonta no deja de insultarte. no ha hecho nada por esta familia! como siere lo he dicho, debi abandonarla en el bosque mientras podia" "Cora!" se escucho la voz proveniente del interior de la habitacion. "Como te atreves a hablarle asi a Zelena? ella... no pudo terminar. Cora no se lo permitiria. ella tenia el control sobre todo y todos. y deseaba mantenerlo asi. "Oh, Callate, Henry! nadie ha pedido tu opinion!". "Madre!" grito regina. en cuanto cora se dio la vuelta, su hija mayor habia salido corriendo. auyentada por su trato duro y mezquino. "Mira lo que has hecho!" dijo su asustadizo esposo, al momento en que salia a buscar a su hija.

Zelena corria a traves de la nada. con el corazon aun mas roto, y con lagrimas en los ojos. como podia ser su madre tan cruel? como podia ser capaz de tratarla asi? los pensamientos nublaban su juicio y -al parecer- su vista. parecia no darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. el viento sopplaba con toda su fuerza. el paisaje cubierto del blanco mas puro. sin poder ver nada a lo lejos -a causa de la niebla-. de pronto, se detuvo... _El Bosque de las Estaciones. _Un lugar mistico y lleno de magia. Segun la leyende, este bosque adquiria las caracteristicas de las estaciones a otro nivel. en invierno los arboles quedaban congelados completamente, pero vivos. los animales desaparecian y llegaban de la nada bestias polares. habitantes de zonas heladas. mas que nada, lobos. lobos blancos. el frio aqui era casi insoportable. pero en primavera, de pronto. las flores crecian a enormes cantidades, las hojas de los arboles volvian a salir pintadas de un hermoso color verde. los lobos desaparecian de la nada. en este tiempo llegaban los osos. lño mas extraño es que en este bosque tan magico, el cambio de estaciones solo requeria de una noche. al irte a dormir podia ser invierno, pero al despertar verias una colorida y muy fuerte primavera. los rumores decian que en este lugar habitaba la fuente de toda la magia en el mundo. sin embargo, quien estaria para creer cuento de niños? la fe se habia perdido hace mucho, tras los años de guerra.

entonces alguien llego detras de ella. dio un salto hacia atras antes de darse cuenta de quien era. "Regina! vete!" ahi estaba ellla con sus labios rosados y su hermoso cabello negro. "Zelena, por favor. soy tu hermana, si? volvamos a casa" Zelena solo podia caminar en revesa. tenia miedo, enojo y tristeza en el corazon. la ira se estaba apoderando de ella. "Esa no es mi casa. nunca he pertenecido ahi! y tu no eres mi hermana, no eres nada!" entonces, rodeo su propio cuello con sus manos. arranco de el el hermoso collar que llevaba colgando. una pequeña perla rosada traida de mares lejanos. un obsequio de regina cuando eran niñas. arrojo la hermosa perla al suelo. en el momento, la pobre regina, -triste por ver su reaccion- lo recogio y lo tomo entre sus manos. trato de acercarse, pero su hermana mayor no queria. cada vez se alejaba un paso mas hacia atras. desesperada, llena de lagrimas y sin razonar las cosas con calma. entonces paso. repentinamente, saco el cuchillo que llevaba en su bolsa. sin pensarlo siquiera, trato de dañar a regina con el. y lo logro. a partir de ese dia, su labio quedo herido con una pequeña cicatriz apenas notable. un recordatorio de que su hermana, ya no era su hermana. pero, por desgracia eso no era el ultimo daño que le haria, ni el mayor.

* * *

**Lunes 7:30p.m.**

Mr. Gold la habia llamado a su oficina, se habia escuchado algo apresurado y serio a traves del telefono. No sabia lo que ocurria, pero si estaba segura de que era sumamente importante. Empezaba a sentirse preocupada. Finalmente, y con rapidez, estuvo decidida a abrir la puerta de la oficia de su tan apartado jefe. sin embargo, al ultimo momento, un rostro desconocido le arrebato la oportunidad. "Disculpe, señor. necesito pasar ahora mismo". Nunca habia visto a este hombre. no tenia idea de donde habia salido. vestia ropa de cuero, un par de aretes en las orejas, algunos anillos en la mano izquierda. cualquiera diria que ese tipo. era endiabladamente guapo, con esos ojos azules al color del mar, la mirada misteriosa, el cabello negro tan profundamente oscuro y esa barba que lo hacia ver un toque varonil. pero para Bella, inspiraba desconfianza. Habia algo extraño y oscuro dentro de este ser, escondido tras esa hermosa sonrisa brillante. "Ya lo habia notado, amor. solo es que no te habia visto antes y no podia perder la oportunidad. como te llamas?" Dicho esto, la acorralo contra la pared. realmente causaba miedo este hombre extraño. tomanose la libertad de tratarla como un trapo viejo. "Me-me llamo...mi nombre es..." entonces se escucho una voz. una voz que bien podria ser su salvacion, pero que podria meterla en problemas.

"Que significa esto?" dijo el hombre saliendo de la oficina. "Por favor `Mr. Goooold`! no ve que no estabamos divirtiendo?" respondio el extraño tipo. Bella no podia moverse. ese hombre no se lo permitia. aun seguia sintiendo el olor que desprendia su boca. varias botellas de ron. entonces miro a su jefe. enfadado y sereno. como podia ser ambas cosas al mismo tiempo? una sonria se desplego en el rostro del caballero de ojos oscuros. "diversion" dijo. entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -y con ayuda de su fuerte baston- el atrevido borracho acabo en el suelo. Mr. Gold entonces estaba sobre el amenazando con golpearlo aun mas sino se largaba enseguida de su territorio - en mas de un sentido-. a pesar de que sabia que Bella nunca seria suya, sabia de su compromiso. y estaba dispuesto a mantenerla pura y casta para el hombre al que pertenecia. "Quieres ver algo realmente divertido? o prefieres conservar la mano que te queda?" sin duda alguna estaba disfrutando esto. la cara de dolor que veia en su oponente. "Mr. Gold por favor se lo pido. no paso nada! estoy bien, si? solo deje que se vaya" al escuchar la voz de la dulce mujer no pudo evitar parar. por mas que le gustaba torturar a este bastardo no forzaria a Belñla a presenciar uno de sus actos asesinos. y, sin parpadear siquiera, lo decidio. "La proxima vez que queras divertirte, `Capitan`, te recomiendo quedarte en tu barco a embriagarte con tus marineros en su sucia...y muy despeinada vida". en cuanto lo solto el hombre salio corriendo como gato asustado tras toparse con un perro. "Nos vemos, `cocodrilo`!".

Luego de unos minutos, Bella pudo recuperarse de la impresion que ese hombre habia dejado en ella. ya estaba mas tranquila. no habia nada mas distractor que trabajar en algo. lo que fuera. luego de un rato de acomodar papeles, organizar fechas y llamar a los proveedores, finalmente estaba por salir de la oficina de su jefe. tenia otros pendientes en su propio lugar. pero entoncs, detras de si misma, escucho la voz de el. esa voz que la hacia estremecerse sin saber la razon. "Asi que haria eres una rompecorazones". "Yo no hice nada, señor! ese tipo se me acerco de la nada y me acorralo! le prometo, no volvera a pasar". pero entonces tenia otro pensamiento en su mente -como si no tuviera ya suficientes-. "pero...quien era el?" dijo al fin. tuvo que pasar un rato de insistir para que Mr. Gold aceptara explicarle y le pidiera tomar asiento. "Su nombre es Killian. Mejor conocido como Hook, o capitan Jones. Mi mas antiguo enemigo...lo encontre hace mucho cuando intento robar algo que era mio y lo hice pagar el precio. No necesitas saber detalles, pero esta muy resentido al parecer. y siempre esta pendiente de como hacer para destruirme por lo que le hice. sin embargo, debes tener cuidado con el. mantente alejada de Killian Jones!".

**11:10pm**

Ella estaba desesperada por saber que habia hecho su jefe para provocar un odio tan duradero esn ese hombre. a pesar de todo, vio en sus ojos algo raro. dolor, perdido, sufrimiento. iba saliendo del trabajo, y en ese momento se encontraba con sus amigos. Mary Margaret y David Nolan. ambos parecian una pareja muy feliz. ellos la llamaron a que se uniera a ellos tras el trabajo. Hoy en Grannys era el cumpleaños de Ruby y habia una pequeña fiesta. Ellos nunca cenaban en el restaurante de Mr. Gold. ya que no tenian el dinero para pagar. y su jefe lo sabia. asi que no habia nunun problema en ir a comer en el pequeño restaurante de la abuelita. Bella sabia lo mucho que Ruby adoraba los lobos. asi que decidio comprar para ella un pequeño colgante con forma de lobo para su auto. lo envolvio en una hermosa cajita roja con un moño plateado. y ya estaba lista para la fiesta. llevaba un hermoso vestido verde limon sin mangas, con sus tacones negros y el cabello suelto. Freddy, al saber que esa noche saldria a una fiesta, quizo ir con ella. pero jamas lo dejaria, ya que sabia las costumbres alocadas que solia tener su amiga. las cuales -increiblemente- contagia a los que se juntaban con ella.

Entonces llegaron y vio a Ruby entre la gente. Bailando y bebiendo whiskey. llevaba su vestido rojo adherido al cuerpo con un hermoso chaleco pequeño de color negro con peluche. el cabello sujeto en dos coletas. cada una con extensiones rojas. y para terminar sus botas negras con tacon y hermosas piedras en forma de diamante plateado. se veia feliz cual niña pequeña bailando entre el grupo de gente que disfrutaba y bebia a su lado. entonces vio a su querida amiga, Bella. corrieron a encontrarse y bella pudo entregarle su obsequio. "Crei que no vendrias! esto apenas comienza y ya esta que arde!" "Ya sabes que el trabajo no me deja salir mas temprano" ruby solto una carcajada que pudo sonar por todo el lugar. "Lo se, mi florecilla. el tipo no quiere soltarte un segundo!" Bella se puso nerviosa. si fuera asi, porque lo haria? si solo es una amiga y el es un amigo...verdad? "Ruby! deja de decir esas cosas que sabes que no son ciertas". "Pero quisieras..." entonces vio el rostro un poco molesto de Bella. decidio que ya no era momento de segur con sus bromas. "Okay cariño. solo decia...oh, mira! mas chicos calientes..." dijo esto al momento en que se acercaba a un grupo de chicos apuestos que acababan de cruzar la puerta. Seria cierto? Bella querria que huviera algo entre ella y su jefe? pero si estaba compremetida... bueno, dicen por ahi que mientras no pase de sueños no hay roblemas. verdad?

**Esa misma noche, en la casa de Regina.**

"Aqui tienes" de pronto estaba despierta. su hermana menor disfrutaba despertandola en medio de sus sueños. esos sueños, donde se encontraba con ese guapo hombre el cual pronto seria solo suyo. de pronto tenia sobre ella una carpeta entera llena de arhjivos. "Y yo que hago con todo esto?". vio como su hermana menor se burlaba un momento de su ignorancia al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para acercarse a ella. solo para que escuchara mejor. la escucho hablando muy despacio. "tu...lo...lees...si es que sabes leer". vio como Regina salia del carto a hacer quien sabe que. mientras ella habria esa misteriosa carpeta. Pudo leer de que trataban todos estos papeles. eran registros, fotografias, nombres, descripciones. _Bella French. _Leyo en el encabezado. "Asi que Bella French eh?". Lo que no sabia era que su herana podia verla. desde otra habitacion se burlaba de lo ingenua y facil de engañar que podia ser su hermana mayor. Quien diria que no se daria cuenta de lo ilogicos que eran tales papeles? almenos no llegarian a serlo sin la pieza que faltaba. esa pieza ella la tenia. no seria tan tonta como para dare todo a Zelena en bandeja de plata.

**Se que escribo muy lento estos últimos meses XD pero no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo, tratando de acelerar mi proceso (y mi mente). Cabe aclarar que el Hook que aqui se muestra es el capitan soltero sin compromiso alguno... no hubo Milah, no hay Emma Swan...almenos por ahora.  
**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**veremos como Gaston trata de ganarse a su prometida. La boda esta cada vez mas cerca y no podemos echarla de lado. pero...que causara esto en nuestro querido Mr. Gold?**


End file.
